Feel My Dubstep
by AlyNova
Summary: For Max, a deaf 17 y/o, life hadn't always been silent. She once knew what sound was like, now years after the incident, Max craves to find something to make her happy. Maybe a summer with her Aunt and cousins in Portland wouldn't be bad at all. Maybe she could find happiness in music through a mysterious Dubstep artist's dreams. FAX
1. Chapter 1

**Ah, another story. I haven't really had the courage to work on two at a time, but i'll have plenty of time this summer to update. I'm aiming to end BOTB by the end of august. So enjoy the first chapter and stuff. :)**

Max stared at the ceiling from her floor. The train was passing behind her house and everything in her room was shaking along with it. She soaked in the rumbling floor. It was like the train was talking to her. It was one of the few times of the day she felt connected to something. Instead of being detached and forced to watch everything going on like hawk, she could kick back and just… listen.

After the rumbling stopped, she stood up and lifted the sheet from Auden's cage. The cockatiel ruffled her feathers and excitedly climbed down her cage to the door. She bobbed her head a few times and stepped onto Max's finger. Max blew a short whistle which made her go even crazier and crunch down and laugh. She hopped onto Max's shoulder and blew birdy kisses into her ear. Max felt the shaking run down her jaw.

But no sound.

Max messed around with Auden's cage so it collapsed and fit inside its traveling case. Her own bags were ready by the door, ready to go to visit her aunt. It was a trip she hadn't taken in a few years. She didn't really like to go because all she ever did was talk about the same things over and over again like if she didn't hear it the first time, she would the second or the third… or the seventeenth…

But she loved her for some odd reason that she can't pinpoint exactly. It might be that she's the only one who went through the trouble of learning sign language after she lost her hearing. She was also really fun and adventurous. Max didn't really have that in her life. When you are deprived of something, it just makes you want it more. Max felt like going to see her would be a good thing.

She learned sign language in physical therapy even though her mother didn't request it. Max did. She was thirteen when it happened. She got really sick due to a nail that she stepped on and never told anyone. A few weeks went on, insisting that she was okay. But the wound was infected. She was put on an antibiotic that worked like a tetanus-antibiotic. At the time though, they didn't know that it produced a chemical that caused Ototoxicity, which made her lose her hearing. With a hearing aid, she could hear muffled sounds but she found them irritating. It was just teasing her.

She took her stuff out to her truck and threw them in the bed. Auden fluffed up in the hot sun in her carrier.

Out on the road, Max felt better. She was getting farther and farther away from her house and mother who didn't even come out to say goodbye. The wind blew in the window and blew her hair around. Her glasses concealed her eyes that kept flashing to her rearview mirror every so often. Auden was shifting from one foot to another, stretching her head up to look around.

Max paid special attention to the Columbian Gorge under the bridge as she crossed into Oregon. It was pretty but had vicious waves. She found that weird.

Lake Oswego was pretty in a grandma-old fashion kind of way. Everything had a place and neighborhood watches. The high school was humongous and looked almost like a church with the gothic tethers. She kind of wished that she grew up in this community with her aunt instead of Olympia.

It was nearly dark when she pulled up into the driveway. The house lights were all on and cars in the driveway. She picked up Auden's carrier and walked up to the door. She knocked and waited for someone to open it.

Lissa came to the door with a huge smile on her face.

"_Come in! The door was unlocked." _Between signing and reading her lips, Max understood her.

Max just bit her lip and followed her to the kitchen where everyone was. Her Aunt Val sat at the table with a glass of wine and a young lady.

"Oh, Max!" she spoke and got up to hug her. "Holly, this is my niece, Max. _Max, this is Holly, our neighbor._"

Max waved hello and stood there awkwardly.

"It's so nice to meet you! Val has been really excited for you to come see her." Max smiled and nodded after reading her lips. "That's a beautiful bird."

"Her name's Auden, she's nearly as old as Max." Val smiled at the bird. "_We're going out once James gets home for Frozen Yogurt."_

"_Yum,"_ Max put her hand down and shifted Auden in her arms.

"_I'll get your bags and show you to your room." _Lissa signed to her. Max gave Auden to Val and followed Lissa outside.

"_Where's Iggy?"_

"_He's working."_

"_He's working? Wow, I wouldn't have thought…"_

"_Us either. He's been doing computer programming for a friend for a while now. Mom thinks he's selling drugs but he's not." _They both laughed. Max grabbed one of her bags and Auden's cage. Lissa grabbed her duffle bag. "_Saturday, I'll take you to see the finished project. It's going to be awesome."_

"_What is it?"_

"_It's a surprise! Iggy's been going in overdrive for the past two weeks since he found out you were coming. You'll love it."_

"_Can I eat it?"_

"_I wouldn't recommend it…"_

"_Can I lick it?"_

"_What part of computer programming don't you understand?"_

"_None." _

Upstairs, Lissa opened the door to the guest room and turned on the light.

"_It's got its own bathroom so you won't have to share with Iggy and me."_

"_It's pretty."_ Max ran her fingers along the white comforter and threw her suitcase on it. Lissa dropped the duffle bag by the bed. Max was tired though. She wanted to just put the hours of driving behind her and just fall asleep.

_"Iggy gets back in an hour. I'll let you…"_

_"Thanks."_

She left Max then with herself. She set up Auden's cage first by the window where she could get light and fresh air. Max clipped on the bells that Auden loved to play with. She didn't bother to put her clothes in the empty drawers.

Max went down the stairs to the kitchen and picked up Auden's carrier. She twittered happily when Max came in the room.

"Hi baby." She mouthed to Auden. She stretched out her neck and fluffed her wings. She took her upstairs and put her in her cage. Auden went straight for her food, chuckling between seeds. Her sounds filled the room. Max only wished that she could hear them though. She knew there were sounds coming from her but… she wanted to hear again.

* * *

Iggy went off and off about stuff that she didn't understand. After a while, Max gave up trying to follow their conversation and just dazed off. Val had taken them to a place in Portland that served frozen yogurt through a hole in the wall establishment. Max found that these were sometimes the best places to eat. Voodoo for example. Who doesn't like demented doughnuts?

Max got everything chocolate that she could find but again, she had one more thing to cross off of her list. Nothing makes her happy other than her bird. Auden also makes her sad, there are too much conflicting feelings there to really know how she felt. Every time she tried something new, she would rate it on a scale of 1-10 of Pleasantness. She put the yogurt at a 3.

"Max?" She didn't realize they were talking to her until Lissa touched her shoulder. "_Are you ready to go?"_

She nodded and grabbed her garbage. She dumped it on the way towards the car.

"_Honey, are you okay?"_ Val stopped Max for a minute.

"_Yeah, just tired."_

"_Should we have waited until tomorrow to do this?"_

"_No,"_ she slowed her hand movements with some thought. _"I had fun. It's just all the driving today."_

"_Let's get you home and in bed. Tomorrow we are going to do a little Ride tradition."_

"_Breakfast at Denny's?" _

"_Yeah. Come on now."_ She pulled Max along with her down the dark street of Portland.

**Okay, granted that this first chapter is shorter than I usually make them, Leave a Review and tell me what you think so far. Hopefully the next chapter will have Fang in it!**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER!**

**What is a sound that you cannot live without?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for all the reviews! I know that reviews shouldn't be the motivation for writing (it's not mine) but it does help authors crank out chapters faster. A token of love for you guys = this new chapter.**

He was in the abandoned warehouse off of the Freemont Bridge. Dark abandoned places quickly became Fang's life-style. Late nights and creepy places came with the occupation. He was never awake before noon and was alone most of the time. But he chose to seclude himself from people while he worked. By the time Fang got off his day job and got in, Iggy had just left. He made a point to limit their interaction. Mostly it was phone calls, texts, and sticky notes. Iggy worked to set up lights and program them to the computer while Fang set up everything music related. It felt like half of their time was just surveying the area and fixing things to make it safe.

When he got there today though, he noticed that Iggy was done. Everything was set up and worked smoothly. Maybe they could get this going before Saturday. Fang needed another day or two though. He picked up his phone and called Iggy.

"Hey Iggy, the lights are amazing."

"Yeah, I was going to come in later and run some things by you."

"Why didn't you stay? Your water is still cold." Fang touched the side of the ice water. "I told you I would be in at 9."

"Oh, my cousin got in today. We're all at yogurt in the Pearl right now. Then I'll be over."

"Okay. I'll open the door so you can park."

"Thanks. I won't be too long."

"Bye." Fang hung up and turned back to his music.

Fang had started to do this a year and a half ago once he got out of Juvenile Hall. Starting when he was fourteen, Nicolas Brooks started getting into more and more trouble. Lashing out at school and not coming home for days. Spending many days on the streets of Portland, he eventually got involved in drugs. Name it, he did it. He wasn't anything like he used to be. He would sell anything and everything he could get his hands on for drugs. At age fifteen, he was picked up by the cops under the influence. He ended up spending six months in a rehabilitation center in Hood River. It was formed to keep kids out of Juvie, consisting of a 24 hour monitored lifestyle. He lived in a house with three other boys. It was like a foster home. Every day, he would take his meds, go to school and come straight back. There was a lot of tension at first. With all his withdrawal symptoms, he wasn't a nice person for a while.

They let him out after the sixth month, assigning him a probation officer that he had to report to every other day. Fang also had to take drug tests every month. It didn't take long for a test that read positive and trouble to stir up, more specifically arson. Now, he was temporarily sent to small Hall in Hillsboro for a few weeks until they sent him Gearing Rackner. He stayed there until he was eighteen.

Many people would say that it was the parent's fault for not doing their job. His parents did absolutely everything they could do for him. They had gotten him into Hood River, they really tried to enforce rules and punishments. But Fang had five siblings living at home at the time and they had to take care of them as well. They were loving parents and still were to him. But they had a lot on their plates as well and keeping tabs on a rebellious teenager was difficult.

He was working on himself now though. He hasn't relapsed and is going to AA meetings frequently. Fang didn't need drugs anymore. The way he got lost in his music, was like bliss to him. It's all he needed to be satisfied. But once he was done and at home, he felt so alone. Even though he had made progress, he still wasn't the easiest person to get along with but his anger has been getting better.

Fang was shaken out of his thoughts when he saw the monitor beep and show Iggy pull up. He pressed the button to raise the door. A few minutes later Iggy came up with a bowl of frozen yogurt and handed it to Fang.

"I got all the colorful things that were there. I know you just love colors."

"Shut up Ig." He set it on the table and pushed back in the chair. "I'm almost done with this."

"Well, yeah I set it up differently this time. It's completely choosy. It's easier to use, you don't need to even have a schedule set out. All you have to do is memorize what is what."

Iggy went through a series of tests and explained the controls for the lights.

"How is that easier?"

"It just is."

"Oh well, It's you that's going to be using it."

"Don't worry about it." Iggy sat down and looked down of the floor. Their post had a wire gate in front of it, so to keep out people when the floor, about fifteen feet down, is full of drug and music crazed people.

"I'm going to call it a night." Fang announced around midnight.

"Okay. I should go too. We got a family breakfast tomorrow since Max is here. Sometimes it's kind of hard you know?"

"I've never really had to learn sign language so I don't know. If you hate it so much, why not just say that you don't want to learn it?"

"It's not that I hate it. It just reminds me that she's… She's really different since it happened. I want to believe that she's that same Max. Learning it is like supporting Max. I want to be there for her." Fang was quiet for a minute, he knew Iggy need a change of topic.

"Your mom still on you? About work I mean."

"Yeah. She doesn't believe I actually program lights at Hawthorne." Iggy grabbed his coat and pulled it on. They rolled the equipment into the other room and locked the door.

"I think we can do it Thursday."

"Me too." Iggy grinned and imagined how it would turn out. It was going to be awesome. They closed the chain door to the elevator and started to go up. "We need to get in the programming and shut this off before Thursday."

"Yeah. I'll do it Wednesday."

They took the elevator up to the garage that had Iggy's car parked in it.

"Need a ride?"

"Na." Fang waved him off. "I'm just going to go to Cassidy's."

"I thought you were with April."

"I'm with a lot of women." Fang shrugged like he had just said that it was raining outside.

Normally this kind of comment would be boasted about among friends but there was a type of silence between them. Iggy could see how unhappy Fang was most of the time, the way he went through girls. But they didn't seem to help him in the least. He wasn't healthy for them either. He was a plain out heartbreaker. Iggy wished he would stop self-medicating and get some real help.

Iggy knew that Fang had been on loads of medication for ADHD and depression while he was in recovery. He took them for a while after he got out but he has been off them for over a year now. Every month, it seems to get worse and worse. Iggy had been watching as his friend spiraled farther down. There wasn't much that he could do.

"Let me drive you to the bus then."

"Okay."

They drove in silence to the bus station where Iggy killed the engine.

"Don't even say it Iggy." He warned. "I'm not in the mood."

"Isn't it easier just to get some help and learn to deal than to keep hurting all these girls and yourself?"

Fang didn't respond. He didn't see why he had to justify himself to Iggy. It wasn't his business.

"Just leave it Iggy." Fang sighed and stepped out of the car. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Once Fang was under the covered area, he saw Iggy start up his car and drive away.

He hated how concerned Iggy was for him. It bugged him. Did Iggy think that he couldn't take care of himself?

Instead of going to Cassidy's like he planned, he jumped on the blue line to his place in Gresham. It took him nearly all the way there. He walked the few blocks to his apartment. It wasn't a bad place. It was on the outskirts of Gresham in this small town of Fairview. They had security and a pool. Fang lived on the top floor of his complex. He could see the lake from his patio.

He had picked this place because it was a nice neighborhood. It was easier for him to avoid temptation while he was there. It wasn't perfect but it was better than a lot of other places.

His apartment was dark and cold when he opened the door. He dropped his bag in the middle of the hallway and went for the kitchen. He pulled a beer out of the fridge and popped the cap off. Fang plopped down on the couch with his arm over his face. Ugh. He needed a shower. He couldn't stay like that for more than a few seconds.

Fang got up and opened the patio door for fresh air. He stood by the edge of the balcony, smoking a cigarette and drinking his beer. Some serious thoughts crossed his mind. One was whether to jump or not.

**There's the Fang chapter I somewhat promised. **

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER!**

**What childhood show will you never forget?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, thank you all for all the positive reviews!... haha Fang the Druggie... Fiona Siona. REUPLOADED. I wasn't in my right mind when i wrote this and there were a whole bunch of mistakes. "take eat." lol. **

Max's first day in Lake Oswego passed with flying colors. They went to Denny's and ate skillets full of food and laughed together. It was something they did every year on the first day she would be there. This year it felt a little different to her. Usually they joked about everything that has happened in the months they had been a part. Two things were different this year. One, Max's mother wasn't her and two, the conversation had to be spoken also in sign language which seemed to take an effect on the quality of humor. This was the first year that she felt like the odd man out.

She was relieved when they decided to leave after a two hours. Max had been pushing herself and pushing herself to seem happy during the whole conversation. Truly, she was sad. Not to the point of tears, but feeling like she was sinking in herself.

In the car on the way back to the house, Max caught sight of the lake. Max remembered being little and sitting on the dock. They used to take the boat out and ski on the weekends. Max would get such a deep tan that it wouldn't start to fade until early spring. She wasn't nearly as tan now. Summer really starts in July in Oregon. But there's barely any summer in northern Washington.

She tended to count her life in summers. She stopped counting after she lost her hearing. Nothing seemed important anymore. Her life was like a record, playing over and over again.

"You want to go out today?" Lissa touched her shoulder and Max read Lissa's mouth. "We can't get the boat, but we could go swimming."

Max nodded, a bit excited to see if it was like she remembered. It was actually turning out to be nice and warm today. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. But Max didn't see this weather holding very long. Then they would be stuck with rain for a few more weeks.

When they got home, all three of them ran upstairs, throwing clothes around for their suits. Lissa laid across Max's bed, already ready to go. Max had two suits in her hands, holding them up for Lissa to see. She pointed to the white two-piece. Max looked at the material and pulled her Nike shorts from her other suit. They were thin and short, meant for swimming. Lissa smiled and nodded.

Max liked these conversations. The ones when they just talked. Really talked. Sometimes Max would force out words and Lissa wouldn't sign. She preferred it like this. She felt more normal, despite her speech impediment. She knew she sounded weird to Lissa but it was more like old times.

They took Max's truck down the street to the dock that they grew up playing on. Iggy lounged in the bed with the inner tubes and toys. The sun was bright and beautiful. Max cut the engine the side of the road. There were two other cars there. She hoped it wasn't too crowded. They piled out and claimed their stuff.

"I get the inner tube." Max mumbled and grabbed the tube and took off running for the dock. Through the thin trees, it broke out to be the long wooden dock. She dropped her stuff on the warm wood and took off running for the water.

She hit the water hard and watched bubbles float up with her. She broke the surface and smiled largely. Iggy and Lissa stood at the end, looking down at her. Lissa threw the tube in with her and then jumped in by her.

"You two are idiots," she saw Iggy's lips say. Max splashed water up at him. "I have my phone!"

"_Toughen up fool." _

Lissa broke out laughing along with Max.

"Listen to her, she knows everything."

"_Listen to her as well. I've taught her everything I know." _Max put her hands down and waded out. Lissa followed her.

"I see my life quickly spiraling downwards…" Iggy groaned.

Max saw a boat pull up to the dock and a guy talk to Iggy. A two girls and a guy sat in the boat, talking among themselves.

"Can you hear them?" Lissa shook her head and started to swim over. Max pulled herself onto the tube and threw the rope to Lissa. "Pull me."

Lissa rolled her eyes and started to pull Max towards the dock. Iggy reached down and helped Lissa out of the water.

"He wants to know if we want to use his boat." Max read Iggy from the water. He didn't look too convinced. "Their tube popped and they want to use ours."

Max turned to look at the guy. He was a normal height and tan. She saw how Lissa automatically started to nod.

"Yeah, of course. We wanted to bring ours out today, but it needs a tune up."

"Join us."

"That would be fun." She looked at Iggy. "Wouldn't it?"

Iggy looked at Max for her answer.

"_You guys go ahead. I'm more in the mood for floating." _She got off the tube and handed it up.

"You don't want to come?" The guy finally peeled his eyes off of Lissa. Max shook her head. She could tell that Iggy didn't want to either but he wasn't about to let his sister go by herself. And he knew the second the boat pulled up that she was going to go.

Max watched as they hooked the tube up and pulled away. Once they were gone, Max pulled herself up onto the dock and laid her towel down and closed her eyes. The sun heated the water off her skin and made her crispy. Max felt footsteps on the wood a while later. She expected it to be Lissa or Iggy but the footsteps were heavier than either of theirs. Max propped herself up and looked at the guy. He was saying something that she didn't understand. She reached for her hearing aid and put it in. She caught up with the tones he was making.

"Did a guy named Zach come by?" he asked for what felt like the thousandth time. Max shrugged.

"_I'm sorry, I don't know." _But she did know that he wouldn't understand. She thought for a second and reached over for her bag. She rummaged around for her pen and pocketbook. "Someone came by earlier. I don't know who they were."

"Did they have a boat? Egomaniac behind the wheel?"

"I think I remember that."

He sighed and sat down beside her.

"He took my boat. I'm going to kick his ass." He looked across the water. She liked his eyes. They were purdy. "I'm Dylan. What's your name?"

"Max," She wrote and passed it over.

"Are you doing a vow of silence or something?"

"No, I'm deaf."

"So you can't speak?"

"I prefer not to."

"I see. Can we share the pen then?" she passed him the pen. "So why are you out here alone?"

" I came out here with my cousins but they left. So now, I'm just working on my tan."

"It's coming along nicely."

"Yeah and your stolen boat isn't. Have you thought of calling the cops?"

"Not the smoothest thing to call the cops on your little brother." 

"I still would." She passed it over and he laughed, shaking the dock. His smile was nice too.

"Heartless."

"I know. It's a buggy bug world."

"Big old Max, quoting A Bug's Life."

"Yeah, well now I have to quote my watch. Time to go."

"Do you have to?" Max looked up at him, taking in his facial features and thinking.

"I do need to text my cousins. But I think I can stay a little longer." She pulled out her phone and texted Iggy. But secretly, she didn't send it. She felt Dylan's eyes on the side of her face but she ignored it.

"Where are you from?" He just showed it to her then turned back to write more. "I haven't seen you around."

"Olympia. I'm just visiting for the summer."

"That's cool, I moved here two years ago from Boise. Land of Potatoes. Your cousins live here?"

"Iggy and Lissa Ride." 

"I know them. Iggy's awesome."

"What about Lissa?"

"She's okay." Max was kind of surprised by his reaction. He didn't act like he was head over heals in lust with her. Lissa was like that, with silky red hair and a killer body. Max had gotten used to her best friend being the subject of most teen guys' fantasies. But Dylan just kind of shrugged and smiled back at Max.

"She doesn't usually get that." Max scribbled.

"What does she not get?"

"You know what I'm talking about." He read it and gave her a look, raising his eyebrows. He wanted her to say it. "The whole nonchalance thing from guys."

"I'm nothing if not nonchalant. It's my signature trait."

"What a coincidence. Mine too."

"I would think sarcasm." Truthfully, it kind of was sarcasm. But Max meant it.

"That's my second."

"Well, no sarcasm intended, I invited Iggy to an end of the school year bonfire. Hopefully you can make it too."

"I may be able to make it." As if on cue, the boat came across the water and speed right pass them. Max saw Iggy on the inner tube. He was having fun. Dylan got up and ran to the end of the dock, waving his arms crazily and yelling.

The boat made a turn a ways away and turned back but didn't come close to the dock. Lissa waved at Max and jumped out of the boat with a splash of water.

"Get out of the boat!" Dylan yelled at Zach. Max found herself paying more attention to Lissa swimming over to her. She held a hand down and helped her climb out.

"_It was so much fun, you should have come."_

"_I had fun tanning."_

"_So you met Dylan."_ Her eyes narrowed and looked more like a seductress.

"_Yeah,"_ Max shrugged. "_I'm ready to go back and eat."_

"_You and Iggy both. He's been complaining most of the time." _Lissa broke away from Max and surveyed the fight that was about to break out between Dylan, who was still on the dock, and Zach, who wouldn't get out of the boat. "We're going to head home and get some food."

Iggy untied the inner tube and swam it over. He really made point not to get between the yelling match between the two guys. Max pulled him out. Dylan started to take deep breaths and be relative with his brother. He noticed them gathering their stuff and leaving.

"Stay there." he ordered Zach. He went over and handed Max's pocketbook to her. "I'll see you later."

Max pierced her lips and waved goodbye. She pulled her shirt over her head and let down her messy blonde hair. She pulled her glasses on and grabbed her stuff. Lissa skipped by her side to the car.

"_So, Dylan."_

"_He just came to find his boat." _

"_And stuck around!" _She reached out and grabbed the pocketbook from Max's bag and flipped it open, reading it. "_Yeah, I don't stick around for 'nonchalance'"_

Max snatched it back with red cheeks and stuffed it in her back pocket.

"_Privacy. Or you'll be walking back."_

Lissa grinned widely and held her hands up in surrender.

**Ah… we all gotta love Dylan… I'm just kidding. I'm a Fax lover. **

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER!**

**If a loved one was in trouble, and the only way to help them was to break a serious law, would you do it? If so, what's your ideal crime?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, it's a bit late, I've arrived in Czech. Two days ago. Let me just say, I'm like, seriously sick or something. Probably just jetlag. I was on that freaking plane for an eternity. Or what felt like it. It's actually pretty late… nearly a nine hour time difference than Oregon... It's going to take some time to get used to again. I'll have a update for Blood on the Battlefield by the weekend. **

Max wasn't sure about this. She was taking deep breaths, trying to talk herself into it. She wanted to go with Iggy to the bonfire but she was kind of scared. People gave her anxiety. When she had anxiety, she did things that were usually frowned upon in society. Like punching people in their throats. Not good. That's part of the reason they had spent the last two days playing Xbox in their PJs.

"You ready?" Iggy popped his head in the door. Max nodded and grabbed her bag. The soft cotton crossed her chest. She lifted her wavy hair from under it. "You're bringing a bag?"

She nodded and opened it up for him to see the flashlight, notebook, candy and of course some pepper spray. She remembered her phone and dropped it in as well.

"That's a healthy mix there." Iggy smiled and pulled out an airhead.

"Don't knock it till you try it."

"I've been trying it for years. We gotta go to the movies." Max smiled, remembering their tradition of going to the dollar tree, buying twenty dollars worth of candy, dumping it in a bag and having a candy meadly while watching a movie. They did it at the end of every month, the last one kind of represents the end of the summer.

Max followed Iggy to his car. When Iggy didn't unlock the door, Max looked up at him.

"_When we're there, don't go wandering off. Especially with someone you don't know. Let's just play this safe okay?"_

"_Same goes with you. I don't want to have to drive you home drunk or anything."_

"_It's a deal." _Iggy unlocked the doors and they ducked in. Lissa came running at the last second, waving a shoe in the air. Iggy stopped backing up and Lissa jumped in and hit Iggy upside his head. Max couldn't tell what she was saying but Iggy was laughing.

The bonfire really was a big event. A huge fire raged in the center of the field. People had to sit ten feet from the flames just so they weren't burned. The whole school population must have been there, it was that crowded. It was all plain out crazy. Max stayed with Lissa for a while, meeting some of her friends was pretty awesome. But it was also kind of awkward. She felt like a third wheel.

"_I'm going to go get a drink and sit down."_

"_Okay. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."_ Lissa winked at Max and went on talking to a girl.

Max snaked through people and snatched a Pepsi. She had to push herself through people before she made it out of the insane mesh of people. If it were some silent film, she would have had a sound effect box that said "POP!"

She unfolded her chair and forced the feet into the ground. With a sigh, Max plunked down and popped the soda. She saw wisps and splashes of carbon leave through the hole. It tasted just as bubbly as it looked. She smiled and pulled out her book and started reading. She loved how the warmth from the fire cooked her skin to a crispy perfection and protected her from the cold that would usually be running through the field at that time of night. The smell also embedded into her skin and clothes, setting up her jacket to smell good for a few days. She liked to wear her favorite sweaters to fires so she could smell it while wearing it a few times before she needed to put it in the wash.

She watched a few people dance together. It must have been a vile song to get the sultry reaction. Max felt like gagging, but turned her head back to her book.

Max smirked to herself when she saw Dylan unfold his chair next to hers. He sat down, eyes boring holes into the side of her face until she finished her chapter and marked her page. Max turned to him, smiling brightly.

"Hi. You made it." She waved back at him with a brighter smile. "Why are you all alone?"

Max thought for a minute then pulled out her pocketbook and scribbled down her answer and held it out.

"'I'm doing a research project on teenagers in their natural habitat.'?" His chest shook with laughter. He gave it back.

"Want a piece of candy?" She held out her purse for him to pick a piece. Dylan narrowed his eyes at her, raising an eyebrow and wiggling it slightly.

"I hope it's not some lure to get me into your pedo-van. Max, are you only here to molest me?"

Max actually laughed out loud, surprising Dylan. She shook her head and took a drink of her Pepsi. She now noticed the looks she was getting. Some of them bothered her but she pushed it aside and focused back on Dylan.

"Max, can I hear you?" He was so caught up on her laugh that he wanted to hear her actual voice. Max though felt a jolt of anxiety and couldn't do it. Even if she wanted to, she just couldn't open her mouth.

"Maybe someday. We'll see about it."

"In that case, I'll have to hang out with you more." Max kind of liked the thought of spending more time with him. As far as she knew, he wasn't a sexist pig like most of the guys she has met. There was just something calm about him that she liked. Maybe it was Dylan's eyes, they seemed to just radiate through her, cooling her nerves. She gave him a nod. Iggy had told her that he was a really nice guy and from what she's observed, he didn't give her a reason to not trust him. "Wanna dance instead?"

Max really doubted her dancing skills. Even before she couldn't hear the music, she had had two left feet. Dylan pulled Max to her feet, pulling her a few feet from their chairs. She couldn't hear what he was, but he swayed with her in a really slow pattern. She looked up at him with a weird expression. She knew they were dancing different than the other people. While they were looking like they were about to get down and dirty, Dylan was swaying arms length away like they were in some 1950's movie.

"I know, lame," she read his lips move. She shrugged. He pulled her closer but didn't speed up. She thought she felt something weird along her jaw. Max put two fingers to his jugular to realize that he was humming. She pressed her ear to his throat, feeling the vibrations. It was the closest to hearing she would ever get in life. It made her want more.

After a few minutes, she stopped dancing and pulled away. She tried to hide her sadness with a smile. She went and sat down again.

"Do you really think I fall for these kind of sappy gestures?" Max handed it up to him.

"I was kind of hoping…" He pierced his lips.

"As much as I love these kind of things, I'm more into rubbing dirt into stuff."

"Got anything in mind?"

"Now that you mention it…" She gave him a mischievous look.

"I don't know if I like the sound of this." He sat back down but turned his chair towards her.

"Are you free tomorrow? Iggy and Lissa are up to something… I'm not sure if I should go in head first alone. Wanna come along?" She gave him a brilliant smile.

"I'll have to clear it up with Iggy."

"So you can be in on the secret also? No way. Either you're in or you're out."

Dylan bit his lip and rubbed his fingers together. He looked deep in thought.

"I don't really trust Iggy. He could lead us to our deaths. Something may explode!" Dylan actually looked a bit scared. She knew that Iggy was known for his… explosive personality, but she didn't expect this reaction. "Fine, I'd love to go."

"Don't be so sure about that. It could turn out to be horrible."

"I'll take the chance."

Max spent the rest of the night, sitting there, just talking with Dylan and a few of his friends. They roasted marshmallows and blowing bubbles. It was fun. At about three, the fire department came down and put out the fire like scheduled.

"_Hey, time to go home."_ Iggy pulled sleepy Max out of her chair. She stabilized herself on her feet and blinked sleep out of her eyes. "_Have a good night?"_

"_I'm all toasty."_

"_That's your scorched clothing." _Sure enough, there was a few new little holes burned into her jacket sleeves. "_Lissa is ready at the car."_

"_You guys haven't been drinking right? I could drive."_

"_No, no drinking. It's a monitored party."_ He led her back to the car and closed the door after her. Lissa was smiling so brightly at her.

"_You two…" _She bit her lip at Lissa's expression.

"_I invited him for tomorrow night."_

"_Ooh. What did he say?"_

"_Yes." _

"_Awesome! That boy… is yummy."_

"_Not yummy enough for me to talk about him. So shut up." _Iggy broke in, gave a fake smile and turning to start the car. Lissa shook with laughter and Max gave some up too. Lissa went on about tonight and what she missed while Max was hanging out with Dylan.

Later on, Lissa brought a few sodas and a movie into Max's room.

"Lissa, it's like four in the morning. We need to sleep." Max mumbled somewhat audibly. Lissa kicked her foot as she passed by. Max peeked out from under her arm.

"_Put some PJ's on and let's crack open some of these pops!"_ Max looked down at her body, only in underwear and a bra. She hadn't gotten very far at getting ready for bed when they got home. Val had been waiting up, reading a book when they got home. Max thought that she was going breathalyse them but just went to bed after saying her goodnights.

Max jumped up and pulled on a long long-sleeved shirt that went to mid-thigh. Lissa put on subtitles but it was pointless, Max fell asleep five minutes into it.

**Remember to Review!**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER!**

**What's your favorite weird/important/funny childhood memory?**


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys would not believe the stump I have been in, so I'm just going to apologize and hand over this short chapter. **

They had already picked up Dylan and Zach, who claimed to have nothing better to do. Max knew by the way his eyes never drifted from Lissa as she drove, that it was a lie. They bore into the back of her head as she turned off into Portland's industrial district and through dark alleys. Max's curiosity was officially peaked when they pulled up to an old warehouse and the large metal door automatically rolled up to let them in. After parking between Iggy's car and a sleek dark gray motorcycle it rolled back down.

"_Where are we_?" Max signed to Lissa when they were getting out of the tall, black tundra.

"We, ladies and gentlemen, are at the totally on the down-low, Rabid Rabbit performance." Lissa's grin took on a hint of fox. Max had no idea what that was.

"What's that?" Max muttered, hoping to sound more firm than she felt.

"Are you serious?!" Zach took her by her shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes. "HE is one of the best ravers in Oregon."

"Rave?" She whispered then turned to Lissa, blazing with anger. "You brought me to a rave!? We shouldn't be here Lissa."

"Max, this isn't just something that happens. Lissa, how did you even get in on it?"

"Iggy works with him. That's his bike." Lissa strapped on her heals.

"It's a beauty."

"Come on Max, it's going to be fine, you don't have to take any drugs or drink. Just dance and have fun." Dylan spoke.

"_I'm DD so you can drink if you want. This is for you Max, kind of like an early birthday present, I have a feeling you'll enjoy it."_

"_Lissa, I am deaf. I cannot hear the music."_

"_You say that now. Just trust me Max."_

"Just don't lose my keys." Max huffed.

"They're packed away safely in my purse." She patted the side of her over the shoulder bag.

They made their way down a series of hallways and stairs until the walls turned into damp concrete. Max pressed her fingers to the wall. She could feel slight vibrations running through the walls. Max could feel the crowd before she could actually see anything. It was a series of dull vibrations that suddenly got extremely clear once Lissa pushed open a heavy door to a hanging walkway above a huge crowd.

The music nearly blew her away. It licked up her arms and rattled her bones. For once, it was almost like she could hear. Max was stunned to the point of freezing in place. Lissa looked back at Max and smiled lightly.

"_Lissa, this is amazing."_

"_So it worked? Iggy found about this. He and Fang have been working on this for weeks."_

"_Yeah," _Max fought the lump in her throat. She loved her cousins._ "It worked. I can feel it. Thank you."_

Lissa blew her a kiss pulled her across the metal floor and down a set of stairs to a closed off area. Max noticed Iggy first, working under a table, surrounded by wires. Lissa kicked his feet and stepped over. He pulled himself out and smiled up at them.

Max gave him a hard look when he smiled at her. Lissa, being Lissa, tempted Max to just forgive her. But Max had to remind herself that Lissa brought her to a rave. 99% of the crowd below was high on God knows what drug…(s).

"Max!" Iggy detangled himself from the wires and threw an arm around her. He pulled back from her. "_I have to get back to work, but please, enjoy yourself."_

"_Oh, I intend to get a few beers into her to take care of the job." _Lissa linked her arm with Max's after she finished signing.

A mischevious smile crossed Iggy's face. He started messing with the cords and control panels on the table in time with the lights dying down and the crowd pulsed with energy.

A tall man ran out past Max and faced the center of the crowd. If Max thought it was crazy before, now the vigor was off the charts! He was wearing dark blue jeans that were faded in spots and fitted him just right. His dark shirt hugged his arms. Straps held an electronic vest to him that lit up with lights. His mask matched it, lighting up with different emoticons and long black rabbit ears.

Max knew that this guy was called Rabid Rabbit.

The moment she realized that he was officially his favorite artist, was when he touched his table and the music exploded into something completely different.

Iggy turned to them and ushered them a few steps to the cage door and unlocked it. They hurried by and pushed against the people who were trying to force themselves forward. Iggy closed it before anyone could actually make it. He winked at Max once more before turning back to his wires.

The music picked up against her skin. She was in such a think trance, watching and feeling Rabid Rabbit's performance that she didn't realize Lissa and Zach pushed off to go get drinks. Dylan's pinky wrapped around Max's and pulled her away to dance.

She felt weird at first, dancing with him. Not that she had never danced before, she had, but because she felt oddly PG compared to the high people surrounding them. Max fully blamed her lack of indecentness.

After a while, they broke away to find Lissa and Zach. She was leaning against the back wall with Zach, holding a cup of beer for Max. Max took it from her hand appreciatively.

"Thanks!" Max took a long, refreshing drink and tried to forget about all the stranger sweat on her skin. She pushed her plastered hair out of her face. Dylan, who was no less dry than she was, smiled breathlessly at her.

"_Having fun out there?" _Lissa rolled her eyebrows suggestively.

"_Yes," _Max signed shortly at her, not wanting to give Lissa too much satisfaction. Not yet at least, she would wait until they were home and clean.

"Come dance with me Zach." Lissa pulled Zach away from the wall and into the crowd.

While Max was sitting out, drinking, she kept her eyes on Rabid Rabbit. Sweat coated him and made him glow in the colorful lights. He looked as powerful as she felt.

Max turned to Dylan and laughed softly at his expression. He was holding a cup of something his brother had pawned off on him. Apparently it didn't look so appealing to him.

"Let's go get something better," Max yells over the music and he nods. They wandered out of the huge concrete room to a smaller, even damper room that held a few kegs and countless people. Max pushed her way up and pumped some fresh beer into a cup for Dylan. She mumbled softly to herself, "Forget what I said about better…"

"This wasn't what I was expecting to happen tonight." He didn't try to raise his voice, Max could read his lips easier this way. She appreciated that. Lots of people seemed to think that either talking slow, or loud made it easier, but it just made them look like asses. "Iggy is really surprising. Just when you think you have him down, he does something crazy… like throwing a rave."

Max liked her mischievous cousin. She had always followed him around as kids, getting eachother into trouble. It was something she found herself in constantly. It stopped when she lost her hearing. Max found it odd that tonight, she felt almost like her normal self. It could have been the cheap beer and the brilliant lights, but she knew it really was this talented artist up in the confinement. His music had its teeth sunken deep into her skin and held on for dear life. She never wanted it to end, so she felt like it was the last night of her life.

She, Maximum Ride, was experiencing music. She was free.

**Please remember to review**


	6. Chapter 6

**This week has been pretty crazy. My brother got kicked out by his roommate, and is staying on my couch for a few weeks. It was kind of awkward when he found out that I share an apartment with Kevin… he didn't know that. They've been at each others' throats for days. It's really a good thing we decided not to share rooms. (Because we're not together)**

Fang finished after three in the morning, feeling on top of the world. He was sweaty and tired, but full of euphoria. Everyone cheered while the light finale ended. His hot breath wafted back to his cheeks before leaving the mask. He desperately needed another bottle of water and a shower.

He waited in the middle view of the crowd until the lights officially turned off, leaving them in a black light until he turned away and pushed himself over to Iggy. His legs felt wobbly.

Iggy was leaning up against the fence door, talking to a girl that looked so strikingly like him, that she had to be his twin. He had heard a little about Lissa, but wasn't expecting this. Fang had never thought he would find a girl version of Iggy as extremely attractive. Thank God for the small differences such as their height and eye color. She wasn't as tall as him and had dark eyes. He couldn't make out the exact color because of the black lights though.

She smiled once and pushed off the gate. Once she was further into the crowd, he recognized her as one of the dancers. She was really alluring while dancing, but up close and in detail, she rocked Fang's world. Once he peeled his eyes off of Iggy's sister and forced her from his mind, he could face Iggy.

"Hey Ig."

"Hey. I have to say, that was our best so far."

"No arguing there. This came really handy." He held up the control pad that Iggy had programmed for him. "I think it's a keeper."

"No kidding. I saw how smoothly it worked." Iggy took a small bow and then held his chin up. "I'm amazing. You can kiss my feet now."

"Don't push it Ride." He grumbled and went up the stairs. Once up where the darkness concealed him, he leaned over the railing, looking down into the dissipating crowd. He spotted Lissa down with there with two guys and a redheaded girl. They laughed and finished off the beers in their hands. She pushed her blonde hair out of her face and dumped the empty cup in a trash can. How did Iggy get kegs? Nevermind, he's Iggy, that's how.

He pulled off the mask and chest screen. It folded up nicely and rested on the floor. He shook out his soaked hair and tried to get some really oxygen. It wasn't working. He needed to get out of there for that. But he stayed there and observed Iggy's sister.

God, he thought bitterly, I am such a creep.

Finally, he pushed off the railing and went to get changed. He took his time though, making sure to dry his skin and hair with a worn out rag. By the time he got out there, Iggy was the only one left. All the speakers had been taken down and gone. Iggy's sister was gone too. Fang went over and folded up his stuff and carried to up the stairs and to the garage. He set the heavy equipment in the back seat of Iggy's car. Fang was surprised by the emptiness.

"Where are all the speakers?"

"Max took them in her truck. It really went quickly with more than two people."

"Yeah," Fang thought of the redhead who drove the huge truck in.

"That's everything." Iggy closed the trunk and leaned up against it. "Max had fun."

"So it worked?"

"Yep. It worked extremely well. I think she may end up giving me and award for the best cousin ever."

"I told you it would work. I never leave a girl unsatisfied." A grin spread across his features and distorted them.

"Fang, I really wish you wouldn't talk like that in relation to my cousin."

Oh, he thought with a short laugh, if only you knew I was really thinking more about your sister.

Fang was about to head out to find Mace when he showed up out of nowhere with the box of money.

"Thanks for doing this Mace."

"No problem. It was actually kind of fun." His green eyes lit up. "I haven't been to anything remotely like this in a while. It was crazy. Lots of hot girls."

"Got any numbers?" Iggy pushed in.

"A few."

"Poor girls," Fang muttered.

"You have no room to talk Fang," Iggy reminded him with a smile. "You're without doubt, every father's worst nightmare."

"Fathers, mothers… brothers… I'm feared by all." Fang lit a cigarette before opening the box and pulling out two hundred. He folded the bills and handed them to Mace with a puff of smoke. He counted out the rest and handed half of it to Iggy. They did a lot better than they had expected. 4420 at ten dollars entry, that's 442 people.

"Thanks Fang. I'll see ya at work."

"Yep," Fang mumbled around his cigarette. He watched as Mace left, taking long hits of smoke.

"You seem off tonight. Everything alright?"

"Nothing. Just tired."

"Get some rest Fang." Iggy tried to sound motherly but his deep voice didn't exactly pull it off. He ducked into his car and pulled out.

Fang was left alone again. The space was so void of sound that his ears rang. He figured it was time that he got out of there.

He started up his bike and peeled out of there, zooming down the street. The helmet dulled the sounds of the streets he passed. Once he got on the freeway, he didn't need to worry about traffic. Hardly anyone was awake at that hour.

**I completely forgot to do the Question of the Chapter last chapter… and maybe the one before that too… so here it is:**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER:**

**Would you rather be incarcerated for life or executed? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, I'm updating. It usually takes me a while. AND, I also updated my other story, so go check it out if you haven't already.**

Max spent her next two weeks having quality family time. Quite frankly, she was sick of it. She couldn't even have five minutes to herself. It wasn't Iggy's or Lissa's fault. It was Val and all of her plans. Max could swear that she had some type of super high-tech planner, and sold her soul to some type of voodoo witch. Hopefully her aunt wouldn't take it that far, if she hadn't already, of course.

They had seen every nook and cranny of neighboring towns. Anything relatively old, boring and dusty, they had done. Today's schedule was mainly going to one of her co-worker's baby shower.

Hell would freeze over before Max spent another day bored out of her mind, doing things that only pleased Val. Val made her out like some perfect little girl when all she wanted to jump off walls and eat sugar. Since that Thursday, she was restless and determined to do something. But she didn't know what that something was. Today, could possibly lead to it.

Max was up and ready to go at the crack of dawn. This Saturday would be her's, if it was the last thing she did. Val would sleep until seven, so they had thirty minutes to get out of dodge. Max fed and watered Auden and then snuck down the hall to Lissa's room and cracked the door. She was just putting on her flip flops. Lissa smiled up at her before pulling her red locks into an elastic.

They snuck down the stairs and out the front door, softly closing it behind them. They laughed once they were out of range.

"It doesn't start until nine, so we have some time to get some breakfast and go to the bank before we can head over there. Where do you want to eat?" Max unlocked the doors and stared at her cousin from over the hood.

"Here, give me the keys, I'll drive you to the best place this town has to offer." She slid into driver's seat and started the truck without attracting obvious attention from anyone. "We'll get some voodoo's and head over to Sharis' for pancakes."

They pulled out of the drive and headed out towards Portland. Lissa thrummed her fingers against the steering wheel to the beat of a song on the radio and Max stared out the window. She paid special attention to the exit and signs so she could escape if she wanted to.

After a while, Lissa parked on a curb next to a long line of people. They hurried to get in line so it didn't build up anymore. They waited and waited in the line, slowly inching forward and finally meeting the counter. Max ordered a voodoo doll and a raspberry filled M&M doughnut and Lissa picked out a few really odd ones, one contained bacon and maple frosting. Once their order was packed up in a pink box, Lissa paid and they departed from the crowded store.

"_Wow, look at that beautiful pink box. I have to agree with them, good things come in pink boxes." _Lissa signed with a smile, referring to their motto. _"Not to mention that the magic is in the hole."_

"_Shut up Lissa. I want some pancakes."_

Lissa bowed slightly and started the truck. They went back to a comfortable silence until they pulled up to a Sharis'. Max and Lissa both ordered a huge pile of pancakes and orange juice. They dug into the doughnuts and warm cakes while they talked. But most of their concentration was on their food. Max loved how Lissa could be a pretty girl and eat like a man, just like herself. It's probably one of the reasons they get along so well.

When they were almost done, Lissa started talking again to pick up some conversation.

"_What ever happened to Dylan? He hasn't been around. Did you kick him to the curb? Nice boys like him don't deserve the curb young lady."_

She could tell that Lissa was joking, but Max didn't feel like admitting that that was kind of the truth. The truth was that she didn't like him like that. He was a nice guy and she really enjoyed hanging out with him. But she couldn't help but friend zone him. When they were together, she felt nothing. Wasn't she supposed to feel sparks or fireworks? Something that meant that she was crazy for him? Anything!? Max could tell that he must have felt something because Thursday, he had kissed her goodnight. The smile he gave her push down her natural reaction to punch and let out a string of words that could be intercepted as 'rude'. If he was some other guy, she probably would have. But Dylan hadn't known better and he didn't deserve it.

She needed to put everything straight with him. She wouldn't drag him on. She wouldn't let him go on thinking that he had a chance at all.

"_We've been talking, but as you know, your mom has had us running in circles. We are getting together Monday."_

"_Yeah, someone really needs to break it to her that we don't enjoy the same things as people her age." _They both started laughing. Once Lissa was more composed, she was able to sign more. _"That boy is so freaking yummy."_

"_You refer to guys as yummy?"_

"_Would you prefer I use 'eatable' or 'fuckable'?"_

"_Duly noted, yummy it is." _

"_Damn right!" _

"_Okay, I refuse to have a boy crazy maniac driving my baby, hand over my keys." _ Lissa shrugged with a knowing smile and tossed the set of keys to Max. Max finished her food and paid for the breakfast since Lissa bought the doughnuts. _"Those doughnuts are brilliant. Let's stop by on our way back and get some more." _

"_Sure, but you'll eat them. I've already eaten way too much."_

"_You'll be hungry later."_

Lissa mauled over this in her mind, finally smiling and agreeing with Max.

They ended up using the ATM at the entrance of the restaurant so they didn't have to drive around for one. Max only pulled out 50. Since they were planning on being there until lunch, she might as well eat some awesome food. The money was for any food that she absolutely must have and possibly something that caught her eye.

Max parked in a parking lot by an Kells Irish Pub and paid the fare. Lissa led her down SW 1st avenue, along the Trimet MAX line. **(It's a cable trolley kind of thing that runs through the city)**

The first business hit her like a brick. The smell of incense was so strong she double took what was in there. It appeared to be a shop owned by an Indian family. They sold quilted side bags, clothing, jewelry and of course, incenses. Everything was so pretty, Max just marveled at the full store. More bags hung outside on the walls and across ropes. Lissa told her about the pretty Indian music playing in the background while she herself looked around. Lissa debated between a bag with quilted elephants on it and a necklace. In the end, she just got both while Max got a bag with flowers on it.

Max loved the diversity of the Portland Saturday Market. Everyone did such different things, it was unbelievable the thought that must have gone into everything. Back home, the market was mainly produce and things that weren't very cool. This just blew her mind. She was so mesmerized, she hardly paid attention to passer biers. Max flitted from booth to booth, seeing, feeling and tasting what Portland had to offer her.

* * *

Fang occasionally helped his sister Cameron at the market when her husband needed the truck for work. She would usually call the night before, kissing his ass and promising to make it up to him. He acted like it bothered him, but he never really minded. He liked to visit with his sister, even if it was helping her with her frilly floral company. She was only two years older than him, the closest to his age. All his other siblings were a lot younger than him. His other siblings consisted of kids ranging from ages 6 to 12. He and Cameron grew up playing with eachother and all the good things that come along with being siblings. When they weren't at each others' necks, they were the best of friends.

They hadn't really had opportunities to visit for a while, between her company and his work. Saturdays like these were catch-up times.

Fang was sitting at the booth, in the shade behind the rows of flower bouquets with his foot propped up on the cooler Cameron had brought with her. A cigarette burned away in his hand. He would flick the ashes off and stare as they hit the pavement. He had barely taken one drag of it. He noticed two new people come up to the booth. The blonde slid into an open spot and pick up an arrangement of roses and frilly fillers. He didn't recognize her at first because her hair wasn't soaking wet. It was Iggy's sister and cousin.

The redhead, Max, signed something and walked off to the neighboring booth for some food. It was the perfect opportunity to get up and talk to her. Why the hell did he feel so nervous though? Iggy had told him about her and how he worries she's going to end up with some looser, so did that mean that she could show interest in him, along with all other guys under the sun? He didn't want to use her, just to talk to her. Wow, that was a change. He didn't even know her and he was being modest?

Shut the hell up Fang, he told himself. She's just any other girl, there was nothing to worry about. Just don't fall on your face. When did he ever need to think this much before approaching a girl?

Fang kicked down his jitteriness and advanced towards her. She was still sniffing the same bouquet as earlier.

"Hey." He tried to be easy with a comfortable smile. It didn't feel very comfortable though. She didn't turn to him. "They're nice aren't they? They were made this morning."

God, he knew it. He was trying too hard and she could see so clearly through him that she wouldn't even give him the time of day.

"I'm Fang, I didn't really get to introduce myself last Thursday." She put the flowers down and he thought he was going to get a response. But she turned, nearly running into him. Her face showed pure shock. She pressed on her chest as if to calm her breathing. Red tinged her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so close."

She gave him a brief smile. He was instantly elated. He took on smaller details of her face, the light splash of freckles and a small scar on her cheek. Fang took it that she wasn't paying attention to him, not because of him, but because she must have really liked those flowers.

"I was just saying that I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself to you the night of the party. I'm Fang." He held out his hand and she shook it. "It's nice to meet you Lissa. Iggy has told me about you."

Her face quickly dropped from her pleasant smile to a look that was almost blank but held a little irritation. She scoffed lightly to herself and shook her head while pushing past him. Fang stared after her with his mouth slightly agape. Did she really just walk off?

"Boy, do you have your sheep crossed." Fang turned to the redhead, leaning against a table, five feet away. She pushed off and strolled up to him. "Just when I thought you were on a good roll… Oh well. So my brother really talks about me? I was under the impression he liked to pretend I didn't exist."

Oh shit.

**Question of the Chapter:**

**If you were deserted on an island alone, and you could take three things, what would they be? And what would you use them for?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the wait again. College and work… eh, enjoy middle and high school while you can.**

* * *

She couldn't believe the nerve of that guy. For the rest of their time at the market, she moped around, irate. Lissa followed like nothing happened. She hadn't caught a little of the beginning of what he said, but oh boy, she understood most of it.

Max loved her cousin and respected her, but the truth was that Lissa had a bit of a reputation. Apparently, it must have exceeded her… again. Just the way he smiled, implied that's what he was after. But she would have severely disappointed him. She had felt exposed and… unworthy. A guy like him didn't waste time on girls like her apparently. And that pissed her off.

They finally left a little after noon, after stuffing their faces with more food. Max drove with a heavy foot on the road to Lake Oswego. Lissa admired the things she got and didn't even tell Max to slow down. She was surprised that she hadn't been pulled over yet. The speedometer lowered with the ease of her foot. She shifted down and the truck's power decreased with it.

She had been a bit hopeful when she realized he said his name was Fang. Wow, he managed to suffocate that quickly. If she turned her music up really loud, she could feel the bass. She got weird looks for having an IPod doc in her truck from friends and passing people who didn't really know. But Fang's music, God, it rocked her entire perspective on the world. She had never felt so alive and happy, it was so painfully clear. Too bad it wouldn't ever work to talk to him.

"_I'm very disappointed_," Val reprimanded. "_in both of you. You could have at least told me that you were leaving. I'm in charge of keeping you safe Max, what would I tell your parents if something happened to you?"_

Max didn't say anything, only looked down from her aunt's face. She saw Val's hands move again.

"_Just tell me next time_." She took a noticeable breath and turned to face Lissa. "You two are making dinner. There's enchilada stuff in there, get on it."

"_Wait, are you sure it's safe for Max to help with dinner?" _Iggy popped in with a smile. But she could tell that he was actually a little bit worried.

"She'll be fine…" She breathed out, not looking so sure. She turned and slid her hand down Max's arm. "_You'll be fine." _

Once in the kitchen, Iggy forced her to sit down on one of the stools, "_Stay there, we'll cook. I've been looking forward to these enchiladas and I will not have you ruin them. Okay?"_

"_Sure thing chef." _ Max popped a piece of shredded chicken into her mouth. She watched them build up layers of red deliciousness. Halfway through, they both stopped and looked up. Max saw the doorbell light she set up flashing on the wall. _"It's probably just one of your mom's friends." _

They agreed and went back to cooking. A few seconds later, Val came in with a sly smile.

"_It's for you Max. But make it quick, you're in trouble, remember?" _

Max was confused. She wasn't planning to see anyone. What if Dylan was stopping by? God, what would she say to explain her lack of feelings towards him? She took slow steps down the hall to the door. Breathing deep, she cracked the door. But it wasn't Dylan who stood there. His dark eyes were the first things she noticed. Then the rest of his features became clear. His dark eyes, straight nose, perfect lips and that small ring on his bottom lip. He was holding a bunch of flowers wrapped up in yellow and green plastic. They were the same roses that she smelled earlier.

She raised her hands, gesturing as if to say 'What are you doing here?' when he didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry about earlier." He didn't try to raise his voice or pronounce anything exaggeratedly. She appreciated that. "I didn't know that I had your names mixed up. I noticed you really liked these, so they are an apology."

Max sniffed them. They reminded her of her grandmother. She used to burn oils that smelt just like it. It was her defined smell. It was hugs, old furniture and warm yarn. Max's eyes met his smoldering ones. He was biting his lip ring, almost nervously.

"Why did you think I was Lissa?"She asked softly. She needed to know if he had approached her because of Lissa's reputation or not.

"Can't you see? You're the spitting fucking image of Iggy in a girl's body. You by far look more like his sibling that Lissa does." Fang smirked. "How could anyone not? I'm sorry if I came off weird. I don't usually do things like this."

"Yeah," she laughed lightly and nodded. "I can tell that you're nervous."

"God!" He exclaimed dramatically, slumping his body. "You don't even know the half of it! Earlier today I made a complete ass of myself in front of this really pretty girl. I couldn't keep my hands from shaking and I'm pretty sure that I seemed uptight. I was so freaking nervous to muster up the courage to bring myself to her cousin's house to apologize! I nearly talked myself out of it a million times. Now… she's just staring at me."

She got so caught up with watching his lips that she didn't realize he was waiting for her to reply. Apparently he had been trying to keep his cool earlier and came off wrong. He wasn't trying to be rude. Max pulled herself back to reality so she didn't seem like an idiot.

"I would recommend you not over think it again next time." Max looked down at the roses in her hand. "Apology accepted. Thank you for the flowers."

Just as she turned back to the door, he came up beside her. Max cocked her eyebrow at him.

"So there's going to be another time?" She paused with her hand on the knob.

"I was more referring to other girls," she mumbled but he didn't seem to acknowledge it.

"Because I would really like for there to be another time." His fingers grazed the plastic around the flowers. "You know what? These flowers don't cover it. Let me do something for you."

This had her wondering what he had in mind. The mischievous part of her couldn't be pushed down back under the surface. She needed to know.

"Just one day." His dark eyes sparkled with hope that she couldn't shoot down. She eyed him carefully, holding in her own smile. She couldn't let him see that. Just as she was going to agree, Iggy threw open the door with a big smile.

"I hear there's a boy here for…" Iggy's face fell really quickly when he realized that it was his friend talking to Max. His eyes flicked quickly to the flowers in her hands then back to his friend. "_Get inside Max." _

Max though was shocked in her place.

"What are you doing here Fang?" He tried to pull Max inside but she smacked his hand away. He sighed, holding in his hostility. "_I. Said. Get. Inside."_

"_Oh, fuck off Iggy_." Max could tell he was about to punch out signs so she fully understood how serious he was.

"I don't know what was just said, but I was only apologizing for earlier. We ran into eachother at the market, I didn't know who she was, made a fool of myself and got a mouth full as an award. Bye Max, it was nice to meet you." He grabbed her empty hand with both of his. With a quick squeeze, Fang let go and was backing away. "Bye Igs."

"Bye Fang."

Fang dug his hands into his pockets and strolled away. The dry wood shifted slightly when Iggy went after him. Out of the porch light, it was too hard to understand what they were talking about. She was glad that Iggy seemed to relax. Fang shrugged and disappeared into the dark.

Max left Iggy standing outside of the pool of light.

* * *

The next day at Fang's apartment was weird. Iggy barely talked and Fang didn't give anything for him to bite off of. After two hours of solid reprogramming, Fang pushed away from the desk and pointed a look at him.

"Okay what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Iggy muttered with barely a glance out the corner of his eye.

"Don't give me that crap. I know you're thinking about something."

Iggy stopped working and sat there in silence. Fang was just waiting for him come out with it. He knew that Iggy was upset about him going to see Max. He wanted Iggy to really say what he was feeling. Maybe Fang wanted to be yelled at. It had been a while since someone has really told him off.

"I don't like it." He stated. "You're my friend, but I don't like the way you looked at her, like she was a walnut you wanted to crack. Can't you save that for your friends with benefits?"

"Isn't this the part where you say that you don't want her to get hurt?" Fang quirked an eyebrow and instead of agreeing, Iggy burst out laughing.

"Not completely. Max is a strong girl, I think she could do more damage to you than you can to her." He took a second to stop laughing. He was suddenly really serious. "But it is possible. If you're really my friend Fang, you won't start anything with her."

"Okay." Fang didn't depict how he really felt. He felt a bit crushed. Fang had been hoping he would just tell him to go easy. But under Iggy's slight humor, he was dead serious. He didn't want Fang anywhere around his cousin.

* * *

**Question of the Chapter:**

**If you could make one change to the laws of your country, what would it be?**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is definitely one of the longer chapters. I just missed posting things for you guys. Full time college takes up a lot of my time, I'm sorry for that. I'll try to have a new chapter for Blood on the Battlefield in the next two weeks or so, hopefully sooner. I can't promise.**

Max was convinced that she was the least lucky girl in the world. Everything seemed to blow up in her face, especially with the whole Dylan thing. She had been worrying constantly about what she would say to Dylan. She didn't like to be heartless and cruel, but nothing she said would let him down easy. Then there was Fang. He didn't get to tell her anything more, leaving her dangling to find out what he what he meant. Iggy didn't help in that case. An over protective cousin wasn't what she needed right now. She wasn't interested in Fang, so it shouldn't matter to Iggy.

The installed light flashed three times, meaning there was someone at her door. Max put Auden back in her cage and opened the door.

"_I'm getting in the shower and going shopping. If you want, you can blow off Dylan and come with me."_

"_No, I'll pass. Next time though."_

"_Okay, have fun." _Lissa smirked and disappeared down the hall.

Max took a deep breath and started to get dressed. When she had pulled up her shorts, she saw from the corner of her eye, Auden fall off her perch. Her wings flapped franticly and little feathers drifted through the air. A pinecone rolled across the floor.

Max picked it up haughtily and marched over to the window.

"What the hell are you…" she trailed off when her eyes landed on the dark haired guy on the side lawn. He was laughing hard. With a lack of prior thought, she chucked the damn pinecone at his unsuspecting self. She never meant for it to hit him, yet alone square in the forehead.

"Ow, attack of the pinecones…" he rubbed his head like it actually hurt.

"That's what you get for scaring my bird."

"I apologize… again."

"What are you doing here?" she felt exasperated. Not only did she have to face Dylan but now Fang was outside her window. But wait… maybe here for her. "Are you here for Iggy? He's in the family room, go on in."

"Nope, I'm all yours. I took the day off and here I am." He held out his arms for her to see.

"Today's not a good day. I'm just about to leave to meet someone."

"Contrary, today is perfect. The sun is out, the birds are singing, and it's the only day I can take off this week." Fang ran his hand through his hair and squinted up at her in the sun. "Come on Rapunzel, let down your hair and scamper on down. I promise I will make it worth your while. More than whatever else you have planned."

Max thought about it. He was right. She could text Dylan and ask to see him later this week. She had a feeling that Fang knew what he was talking about. Also, part of her craved to find out what he had in mind.

"On one condition, we drive my truck. There is no way in hell I'm getting on your bike."

"What kind of a gentleman would I be if I let you use your gas on my make up day? But I did see this coming and brought my truck." He jingled a set of keys around his fingers. "So slip on your shoes and get down here, before someone sees me. I don't care what your hair looks like or if your shoes don't match your outfit."

"Good thing because I neither do I." She tossed a smirk down at him and disappeared in her room. She slipped on the nearest pair of flip flops and pulled her long hair up into a messy bun. While running out the door, she grabbed the bag she got at the market and took the stairs two at a time. Lissa must have still been in the bathroom and Iggy was lounging on the couch playing Xbox.

"Bye Iggy. Tell Lissa I left_." _She threw at him and tossed the door open and shut behind her.

Fang was waiting for her at the end of the driveway, just out of view of the windows. His truck was parked behind the hedges.

"I'm taking it that you don't want Iggy to see you."

"You take that right. He would kill me." He smiled, making his teeth push on his ring. "Now let's get out of here."

"First," Max halted by the passenger door. "Where are we going?"

"You don't want to ruin the surprise, do you?" He questioned over the hood of his truck.

"How come that sounds like something an abductor would say to his victim? If I eat any of your candy, am I going to wake up in some strange basement with you ordering me to give you a foot massage?"

"As tempting a foot rub sounds, no. I promise you I will be on my best behavior. No kidnapping or candy. Unless you want some candy." He wagged his eyebrows at her over the hood of the truck.

"Definitely some chocolate."

"You're in luck, I love chocolate."

Max opened the door and scooted onto the bench-seat. It was warm on her legs from cooking in the sun. The entire cab smelt like something distinctly manly without any cologne. It seemed to be a mix of after shave, dryer sheets and jean. Even a slight tint of cigarettes.

Fang slid into driver's seat and turned the key. After he buckled, he turned to her.

"Shall we get some of the best chocolate around?"

"What are you waiting for?"

* * *

An hour later, they pulled up to a Rocky Mountain Chocolate Factory in Gresham.

"All this way for chocolate?"

"Yes…" he started warily. "but, this is the closest place with a chocolate waterfall."

"Waterfall?"

"Come on," he smiled gently and guided her inside the store.

True to his word, right at the entrance, a copper monster pumped chocolate down to a lower floor.

"This is so cool!" Max gripped the railing and looked over. She had always wanted to swim in chocolate. Max felt Fang's hand on her shoulder. She looked back at him.

"Step away from the chasm Augustus Gloop." She rolled her eyes and let go in defeat. "Plus all the stuff you can actually eat is downstairs."

"If you can actually call those stairs," referring to the five steps down to the candy counters. Fang laughed and started ordering a bag of mixed chocolates. Later, leaning against his truck, they ate them in the sun.

"My favorite is the European raspberry," she decided, savoring the small bite she had just taken. There was about three fourths of it left. Fang reached over, plucked it from her fingers and popped it into his mouth. "Hey! That was my piece."

"It's okay, I guess. You need to try this one." He picked a truffle from the bag for her. She took a bite and rolled the flavor over her tongue. "My mom and I used to get these when I was little from a small shop near our place in Lake Oswego. These aren't nearly as good as those were but they are still delicious."

"It is really good." Max covered her mouth so he couldn't see the chocolaty mess. Fang smiled, and she realized she liked it when he smiled. It was contagious and she couldn't help but crack also. Their gazes held for a while before he broke it and opened the passenger door for Max.

"I still have my main event for you."

The car ride was a short five minutes, but enough for her to check her phone for the first time since she sent Dylan the text. She had a few from him that she didn't even bother to read. She was here with Fang, she didn't want to think about Dylan.

Fang pulled into a community called Lake Salish. He parked at the way end of the complexes.

"Home sweet home." Max instantly started wondering why they were there. There was no way in hell she was going into his apartment.

"You better have a good reason why we are here," she told him when he came around the side of the truck to open her door.

"I want to show you something in the garage." He pulled her from her seat. She was baffled that his cool hands still made her skin feel toasty. Fang crossed the street to a row of one car garages. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the huge padlock on the door. His fingers rested on the alarm pad he must have installed because it was the only one with one. He looked at Max with a slight tint of teasing in his dark eyes. "Are you ready for this?"

"Just open the door already."

"Yes your majesty…" With that he put in a long pin and pushed the door up. Inside was full of tarp covered objects. But nothing was dusty so it hadn't been there long.

"What is all this stuff?"

He held up a finger, and flipped on the lights. Fang pulled the door down after everything had lit up. Max ran her hands over one of the tarps, feeling the planes of the object under it. It was oddly bumpy. Max's fingers curled and pulled the tarp off gently.

A desk with a two monitor computer system was unveiled. The rest of the desk was covered in pieces of technology. Notes fluttered around the desk, ranging between two handwritings. One of them was Iggy's.

Fang grabbed other tarps and started to reveal amps, lights and speakers. Finally he pulled back one that belonged to a turn table.

"This is… your stuff."

"Yeah." He smirked.

"Why are you showing this to me?"

"Because I want to teach you to use it."

"What?"

"I said I want to-"

"No, I under stood that. I just meant why? If you haven't noticed, I'm deaf. There's no way this would work."

"Have some faith in me. I want to do it because… I saw you that night. The way you danced. I just want to give this to you." He held open his arms, gesturing to the technology.

"I don't even know you…" Max mumbled and ran her hand over the smooth surface of the table. "Are you normally this nice or am I just a charity case?"

"Absolutely not. This is just me being nice. I'm trying it out for size."

"How's that working."

"Excellent." He ruffled her hair and sat down in the swivel chair. It changed their perspectives so that she was taller for a change. "As for not knowing you, when is a better time than now?"

"I see your point. So twenty questions?"

"Yep, ask away."

"What's your real name? I'm not convinced your parents could be that horrible to name you Fang."

"You're right. Fang's not my real name. It's Nicholas Brooks." He looked up at her from under his thick lashes.

"How old are you?"

"Why do I feel like I'm at risk for identity theft? Are you going to ask for my Social Security Number?"

"No, I won't." She laughed.

"Whew, what a relief, I was starting to sweat on the hot seat. Can I interrogate you as well?"

"I don't see the harm." She pulled the other chair up to his.

"In that case, I'm twenty." He did look a tad bit older than the guys at her high school, like he had responsibilities and had the weight of adulthood on his shoulders. "How about you?"

"Seventeen but I'll be eighteen in September." She gestured to all the stuff, "How did you get all this stuff?"

"It's called cold hard work. I work as a programmer at Intel."

"Aren't you a bit young for that?"

"Generally yes, but I know the manager and she got me the job. I've been doing it since I was little. My father taught me." he started to turn on the computer. "What do you plan to do after highschool?"

"I'm going to take a year off, but I've been looking into some colleges. I want to be a writer so I'll most likely take some writing classes and maybe business and marketing."

"That's a good idea." He turned to power up the computer. Once it was up he pointed to a desktop folder. "The table is connected to the computer right now, so when you make tracks on it and save them, it sends it to this folder here. Let me show you how to turn on the table."

He pushed away and showed her how to set it up and what the dials and graphs meant. She was surprised by how much it showed exactly what it was emitting. Earlier she had felt so unlucky but now she realized how much that was wrong. Right at the moment, she felt like the luckiest girl in the world. The way Fang kept looking at her made her feel like warm pudding also. Max couldn't find a thing wrong with the day. Fang explained how to upload bases and work off of them. She tried a few different bases, keeping an eye o the levels and graphs for any breaks or squeals. They kept the volume down so she couldn't feel it but he would interject every once in a while to fix something she missed but let her go from there.

After a few hours of straight work and the sun was nearing sunset, she saved her tracks and pushed back on the chair.

"I think it's time I got home. Val will give me hell if I come back too late."

"Okay," he stood and started to shut things down and covering them again. "We'll get some dinner then I'll take you home."

Max didn't know why the moment was so tense and silent. His expression was shut down and she couldn't read it.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He turned to her and tried to put on a smile.

"I smell bullshit." She crossed her arms and stared hard at him. It was Max's way of hiding what she was really feeling. She felt worried, like everything was going to slip from underneath of her. "Was I really that bad?"

"No, you didn't do anything wrong." He took a visible gulp. "Can I ask you something? If you don't want to answer you don't have to."

"Just ask Fang."

"How did you lose your hearing?" His dark eyes were so dark she couldn't tell his iris from his pupil and only gave off graveness. Max wasn't expecting his question and was startled by the briskness of it. He cut right to the point. Usually she could tell when people were edging that question. "It's okay that you don't-"

"No, I don't mind," she cut him off. "Four years ago, I stepped on a nail. It got infected and it… progressed to blood poisoning. I was put on a new drug. It had all positive reviews and was a good idea. But as soon as I started to take it, I started getting more and more hard of hearing. Within the month, I couldn't hear anything."

Fang looked as if he was trying to form a response to that but came up short.

"But it's okay. I learned ASL and to read lips. I didn't need extensive speech therapy because I wasn't born with it, but as you can tell, it's not perfect."

"You do sound perfect." Max looked sharply at him. He was blinking with confusion and his cheeks were tinted pink. Her belly rumbled with laughter.

"Thank you." She was honest. No one had ever told her that. People sometimes made fun of her at school and her mother criticized every mistake she made to the point that she didn't talk much at school or home. Her throat knotted with vulnerability.

She needed to get off the subject.

"I feel like Chinese."

"I know a really good place in Troutdale. It's full of angry women who don't mind to tell customers their opinions."

"What are we waiting for?"

She helped Fang cover everything up and lock up.

"Do you usually get lost in there for hours?"

"All the time. I have some really nosy neighbors too. One even called the front office once."

"Are you serious? What happened?"

"They told the office they thought I was cooking in here and they had to call the police." He was locking the security system. "They had me open it and guess what they found?"

"Nothing."

"Nope. So the next day, I came in here and left the door open while I worked. I haven't been reported again."

"That's good show those cranky old people that you have nothing to hide." Max turned around and skipped to the truck. "Now hurry up. My stomach is devouring itself."

"Okay miss bossy." He unlocked the doors and they got in. He rolled the windows down and turned the key.

They ate at a small restaurant called Taste of Asia that had the best orange chicken. It wasn't the dark orange color, but a light one with orange peel in it. It was so fresh and blew her mind. And the waitress lived up to her reputation. Once they were done eating, they paid and left. It was dark out and Max knew she was in trouble when she got back. But it was worth it.

"That was really good. Thank you."

"No problem." He opened the door for her and then went around the front of the truck. "Home now."

Max silently agreed and let the wind of the drive tune everything out so she was only here in the truck with Fang.

He pulled up entirely too soon at her aunt's house. The entire bottom floor was lit up. Max didn't make a move to get out. Instead, she turned the light on so she could see him.

"Thank you for today. I had a lot of fun."

"You're welcome. I did too." He took a deep breath. "I was hoping we could do this again this weekend. Your classes aren't done yet."

"I would love to. How do I get a hold of you?"

"Cell," he scrambled for a piece of paper and wrote out his number. "God, Iggy's going to kill me."

"Huh?"

"He asked me to stay away from you."

"No harm no foul." She smiled and pulled the door open. "Next time though, I treat you. See you later Fang."

When she was just out the door, she felt him reach over and touch her arm.

"Can I ask something of you?" He retracted his arm.

"What is it?"

"Will you help me learn ASL?" No one had ever asked her to teach them. Lissa and Iggy learned because Val made them. Val did because she loved Max but she never asked Max first, yet alone for her to teach her. Then here was this guy that she barely knew, asking. She knew now why she liked him so much. It was because of his freshness. He was always doing what she least expected.

"Of course. Your first homework, brush up on the alphabet and we'll go from there." she grabbed her bag. Max winked at him. "Goodnight Nicholas."

"Bye Maximum."

With a smile, she turned away and jogged up the driveway. Once she was on the porch, she looked back. Fang's cab light was off and he pulled away. When she couldn't see his taillights anymore, she started to dig in her bag for her keys. When her fingers curled around them, the door flew wide open.

Lissa stood there with a sly grin on her face.

"_I saw Fang drop you off. What were you guys up to?"_

"_Nothing," _Max didn't want to share this day with Lissa. She pushed past her and shut the door. "_We just hung out."_

"_Yeah, I saw the lack of making-out in the truck."_ Max rolled her eyes.

"_That's what happens when people simply 'hang out'. Absolutely nothing happened." _

"_You better hope that's all. Iggy saw too. He's fuming."_

"_Iggy doesn't have any control over who I talk to." _Max flew up the stairs to her room. The smell of flowers filled it. Auden started dancing on her top perch for her and stretching his beak with whistles. "Hi Auden. How's my bird?"

As if on cue, the lights started to flash in her room. Iggy opened the door without waiting for her reply.

"_What the hell was that?"_

"_Fang?"_

"_Yea, I thought you were with Dylan today. I've been trying to get a hold of you and you don't reply to my texts. Dylan came by to see if you were okay and I saw your truck in the driveway. Now I find out you were out with my friend? Why are you lying to everyone?"_

"_We didn't do anything. He's teaching me to make music. He's a nice guy."_

"He's teaching you to…" He cut off and started to use his hands. "_And he's just doing this out of the kindness of his heart? Fang doesn't do kindness. He'll expect something back. That's just the way he is. Fang, Is not a 'nice' guy." _

"_That's not the way I see it."_

"_I actually know him. I'm only trying to help you Max."_

"_I don't need your protection. I'm not going to start anything with him. I'll be gone in two months anyway." _

"_Don't come to me when this blows up in your face."_ He stalked out, slamming the door behind him. She felt the whole room shake.

**Please remember to review. It really makes me feel good when I hear from the readers. **

**Question of the Chapter:**

**What do you think people would say at your funeral? (hypothetically speaking that is…)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back! Enjoy the chapter and make sure to check out my other story as well if you haven't already. **

Iggy didn't come to work that week. Fang knew it was because of Max. Well, not because of Max but because of Fang hanging out with Max. If that hadn't irritated him enough, Max not texting him added to it. He waited and waited for a text that would never come. It wasn't like they could do anything during the week, he had to work more than usual because of a program they had to get you. But he wasn't a very patient. He wanted to talk to Max even if it was only in texts.

God, if he had her number, he would have already. Maybe she found it humorous. Haven't girls heard of the 3 day rule? It's considered nice to call or something by 3 days. It was going on five days. Maybe he should go over there… no, that isn't a good idea. Iggy would be there.

He was stumped. Why the hell was he so hung up her?

A sudden idea crossed his mind. He didn't have to wait around! Fang could go out and do something. He could really go for a drink and just relax. No work, no music, no Iggy and no Max. Doing nothing made him feel cooped up and depressed.

Fang stood from the couch and paced into his room. It was dark and messy. Clothes were scattered everywhere and the bed hadn't been made all week. All his clean clothes hung in the closet. He rifled for an outfit and tossed it onto the bed and went into the bathroom.

Once he was out of the shower he tied a towel around his waist and let the hot air into his bedroom. The cold instantly attacked him and made him shudder.

"Wow, it's cold in here." Fang picked up his phone from the mess of blankets. He had five new texts but none from Max. He let out a harsh breath and threw it back down.

With plans for the night, he got dressed and pulled on a hoodie. He was going casual tonight, so he didn't worry about looking too good. He smelt and looked clean and that's all that mattered. On his way to the door he grabbed his keys off the piano.

The air was still warm from the day. Nights were perfect in the summers. The heat held on halfway through the night. Usually the heat didn't hold until August but the past few years it had been hot even in June. Fang loved the feeling on his skin. It was a perfect night to ride his bike.

As he was pulling out from the under the carport, Katherine Connors stared out her window at him. He waved at the elderly woman before pulling on his helmet and kick started the bike. She smirked and waved back. She was one of the few people who didn't seem to have an issue with him.

The wind was barely cool as he sped down the street to the onramp to I-84. The traffic was a bit congested but it wasn't too bad. The rush hour had died down some so it was fairly easy to get to Chinatown.

Ground Kontrol was already busy. Fang parked right under a camera and strolled up to the entrance. It was past 5 pm so there were no minors allowed. It was a good thing that he had a fake ID. The guy at the entrance held out his hand and barely glanced at the ID.

Inside he went straight to bar and sat on one of the benches and ordered a beer. Sounds of people crowded around him while he waited for the girl to bring it back. She set it in front of him. But she didn't go away. He looked up at her where she crossed her arms on the counter, with her head low. The way she leaned made her chest swell up a bit out of her shirt. She had big doe eyes and glossy lips.

"Can I get you anything to eat?"

"Sure, why the hell not? What do you recommend?"

"PJ makes some killer fries."

"I'll have an order of those." He gave her his best charming smile, playing it. She played hers also as she walked away.

* * *

It was nearly one in the morning. He had taken it slow on the alcohol, only drinking two beers. But he spent a lot of the time talking to McKenzie, the bartender. She got off fifteen minutes earlier and has been all over him.

Her lips traveled up his throat and he loved it.

"Let's get out of here," she said between kisses.

"Where?" He switched it up on her and captured her lips.

"My place."

Ugh, he thought.

He lost himself in her even though they were in public. She was nearly on his lap and had her fingers three inches deep into his shoulders. Just as he was going to agree, his phone buzzed in his pocket. Not many people call him at this hour. Either it is someone who just doesn't sleep or an emergency.

"Hold on a second," he murmured and pulled away from him. Fang pulled his phone out of his pocket and pressed the hold button. There was a text message from an odd number. He didn't know if he should open it or not. But he did.

_Stopped by. Bike gone. Stargazing on the lake trail. _

It must be Max.

"Sorry, I can't tonight." McKenzie's eyebrows knitted and she pierced her lips. It was time to lie. "I got to get home. My roommate is locked out and has to work tomorrow… well I guess today."

"Maybe we can get together later then. How's that?"

"Perfect." He smiled brightly even though he wanted to grimace. After he leaves the building, he won't ever 'get together' with her. So he stood up and paid his tab to the last bartender. She slipped him a napkin that he knew had her number on it.

"Call me."

"I will." He gave her one last lie.

He was suddenly eager to get to the hell out of there and to Max. The way he drove proved it. I-84 was almost deserted. The air had cooled off more and by the time he pulled in behind the pickup, his fingers were frozen. Fang kicked up the stand and jogged off to the trail. The chain fence was unhooked and it lay on the ground by fresh tire tracks. He picked it up and hooked it so that no one knew that she took her truck down there.

He pulled up his hood and started down, following the tracks until it turned to gravel. But he knew where they were going. Once he was hidden by trees, he spotted the huge truck with the bed lip down. He could see a lump in the back. He went straight for the truck since there was no easy way to just walk up without scaring her. The gravel crunched under his feet but she wouldn't be able to hear it.

When he was close he realized she was lying down in the bed of the truck with a blanket. Fang came up to the side and leaned over.

"Hey," she whispered, still looking at the sky. But then she turned her head to look at him. "I can't see your lips."

Fang shined the light from his phone onto his face.

"Hey stranger. How long have you been here?"

"Since about 1… I figured I should come and see what's up." He couldn't see her face but her tone told him that she was upset. He wasn't the kind of guy who dealt with crying girls well. "Come up here. I have a pod light."

Fang pushed off the side and went to the edge. He didn't scoot back into the truck though. Fang sat with his feet dangling. Max came over with the light. She pressed the surface and it lit up under her hand.

He had forgotten how beautiful she actually was. Even in the pair of sweats and a too large sweater that said 'Tobuscus'.

"What are you doing here Max? You should be home sleeping." He shoved his hands into his sweater pocket. "It's like 2 in the morning."

"I don't know… I told you that we needed to get together this weekend. Here we are, Saturday morning." She smiled hopefully up at him.

"Of course," he muttered to himself. "After you leave me out to dry for five days."

"I've been busy…" she said, chuckling slightly. "…doing nothing…"

Fang busted out laughing. At his humiliation and at this girl who he so easily forgave.

"I brought doughnuts. I've been addicted to them since I got here." she reached behind her and handed him a pink box. "You can probably use one. I can smell the booze on you."

"Actually, I've barely had anything to drink. I only smell by association." He picked one and took a bite. "Why are you upset?"

"I'm fine. It's just a stupid argument I had with my mom."

"Then you're talking to the right guy, I just happen to do stupid pretty damn well."

"I'll spare you. I just want to put it behind me."

"I can respect that." he grinned at her and took another bite of his doughnut.

Minutes passed in silence. There wasn't any push to make conversation or anything. Fang didn't understand why he felt so comfortable. Whenever someone gets quiet on him he gets nervous and things get awkward. She didn't want him to be anything like other people would expect.

"Do you mind?" he shook his box of cigarettes for her to see.

"Go ahead."

He didn't know why he expected her to say no, but he was relieved she didn't. The last one he'd smoked was before noon. Now he was really craving one. He pulled one out and put it between his lips. Fang dug through his pockets for his lighter. He found his phone, keys, gum and McKenzie's number then finally his lighter. He let the first lungful out the side so the breeze would take it away from Max.

"That's a weird key chain, what does it say?" At the mention of his keys, his fingers wrapped tightly around them. Max seemed to notice and she raised an eyebrow.

"Okay Nicholas, what's your deal?" Max pulled her feet up so that she sat cross legged facing him. "We both know that I can't hear and I have problems channeling my emotions. But I haven't figured you out."

"I don't know what you're talking about Maximum." He couldn't hold in his smile.

"I smell bullshit."

"I think it's the doughnuts that you smell. They are a bit stale and that's bullshit. Or it could be the price of beers at Ground Kontrol, I seriously paid almost an arm and a leg. I don't know how I would be able to function. Thank God it didn't come to being literal."

Max started laughing. She lolled back, almost falling over. She caught herself but didn't stop laughing. He didn't see what was so funny but he loved to see her laugh.

When she finally quieted down, he shook his head.

"Now wasn't that a relief? I bet you completely forgot."

"About what?"

"Exactly." He pointed at her and took the last drag out of his cigarette before putting it out on the doughnut that wasn't actually stale. Then he used the napkin McKenzie wrote on to wipe his fingers.

They spent the next hour doing nothing but staring up at the sky. Max showed him The Big Dipper and how to follow the two bowl stars upward to Polaris that was in The Little Dipper. It was like it was pouring into its larger half's bowl. Then she showed him Cepheus and told him about the star right by it that was actually a carbon star and was dying, hence its red color. Lastly she pointed to where the moon should be. Max started to nod off while telling him about Jupiter being visible in the fall, just by it.

"And… Camelopardalis isn't actually a camel… it's a giraffe."

"Okay, that's enough for tonight." Most of the time he had been quiet and let Max talk. There wasn't much he could add. When he did talk though, he would just use his phone and prop himself up on his elbow next to her. "You can stay tonight. It's not a good idea for you to drive when you're tired. Where are your keys?"

"They're in the ignition."

"Stay here, I'll go park the truck. Enjoy the ride."

"Don't… crash my… truck." But Fang was already on the ground, putting up the lip so she didn't slide out. He went around and slid into the bench seat. He pulled backwards to where the path got wide enough for him to carefully turn around. Her truck ran a lot more smoothly than his did. He barely made a sound getting off the track. Fang parked over in the Harrison's spot because they were in Arizona and it was closer to his place.

Fang locked the truck and shook Max awake. Her eyes seemed impossibly dark when they opened. She sat up sleepy and ruffled her hair. Max slid over the edge and righted herself.

"What time is it?" Max grabbed her keys from him.

"Uh…" he took a peek at his phone. "It's about 3:30."

Max groaned and turned away. She made it to the sidewalk before stopping to look around.

"What way do I go?" Fang laughed and brushed past her.

He led her up to the third floor and started to unlock the first door on the left.

"Welcome to my humble abode." He flicked on the light so she could see. "You can sleep in the guest room. My sisters and brother sleep there when they stay over. The sheets are clean. Goodnight Max."

"Goodnight Fang." She smiled and took off her shoes. He watched her disappear into the dark room that he opened for her.

Once he was sure she was lying down he shut the door and went onto the balcony. He knew he was most likely going to regret this. He lit a cigarette and propped his feet up on the ledge.

Fang dialed Iggy.

It didn't even ring once, it went straight to voicemail.

"Please leave your message after the beep." BEEP!

"Hey Iggy, I know you don't really want to talk to me right now. I just need to tell you that Max's here. She showed up while I was out. I don't think she told anyone, so just so you know." He stared down at the cherry of his cigarette and flicked the ash off. He hadn't even smoked any. "I don't think she can drive so she can stay here tonight in the guest room.

"I guess I'll most likely see you tomorrow. I'll make some pancakes with sprinkles. Bye Iggy."

He hung up with a sigh and put out his nearly new cigarette. It was time for him to get some sleep.

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER!**

**Would you rather lose all your old memories or never be able to make new ones?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know it's been forever, You know as well… college, work, blah blah blah. On with the chapter!**

**Fang Point of View**

Fang was already awake and mixing pancake mix when the doorbell rang. Fang put down the mixer and opened the door for Iggy.

He didn't look mad, if anything he was only mildly irritated.

"Hey, come in."

"You better have those pancakes." He pushed past him and went right for the spare bedroom. He must have been pleased to find Max alone, and unscathed. Iggy shut the door and leaned over the island.

"Max is probably the most rebellious person I know, I should have figured this much." he grumbled. "I'm sorry Fang for being an asshole to you. It's just that you and her, I don't like it. But I know that I should trust you."

"You should show it more Iggy. When I say something, I really mean it." He gave Iggy a stack of pancakes and slid him the different types of sprinkles he had. "Shesh, have I ever done anything to make you think otherwise?"

"Oh, what about Kayla, Aubrey, and Zoey? And more recently Cassidy and April."

"Fine, I see where you came from." He twirled a fork and stared at the gooey mess on the end then quoted himself, "'Fathers, mothers… brothers…' and apparently cousins too. Don't worry, redheads are more my type."

He was lying, Fang was attracted to Max. But not in the way he was attracted to Kayla, Aubrey or Zoey. Not even Cassidy or April. He got tired of them so quickly because they put everything out and didn't seem to have anything interesting to say. Honestly he didn't know how she made him feel… the closest he could come up was 'comfortable'.

"She's definitely not the type you go for." Iggy muttered around a mouthful of pancake. "What are you doing today?"

"I did have to be at work by three, but I think I'm going to take Max to Vancouver. Gazzy has a place out there with a concrete cellar. He said I could use it. Wanna join?"

"You're taking my underage and ignorant cousin out of state," he narrowed his eyes at Fang. "Why is that underage and ignorant cousin still sleeping?"

"Let's wake her." Fang turned off the stove and set the plate stacked with pancakes on the island.

The room was decorated with nothing. Only two dressers, a nightstand and a daybed filled the room. The carpet was snow white and the walls smelled like the perfume his sisters used. Max lay in the bed in a pile of fluffy blankets with all the matching fluffy pillows on the floor.

Iggy picked up a clothes hanger and poked her in the side of the face. Her nose crinkled and she swatted at it. He poked her again. Max squinted up at Iggy and then over at Fang.

"Mom, there's two people in my room," She muttered and rolled over. Iggy ripped the blankets off of her and slung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "HEY!"

Iggy dropped her on her feet in the kitchen. She glared at him and smoothed her clothing out.

"Iggy, it's only 7:30 in the morning."

"You shouldn't have been up so late then," Iggy said while signing. Fang didn't understand that part but he assumed that it was just translation. Fang hoped that Iggy wasn't being all covert.

"Whatever," she now seemed to notice that there was food. Max crooked an eyebrow at Fang. "You made breakfast?"

"It surprised me too." Iggy boomed a laugh and sat back down at his plate. "The son of a bitch runs off of cigarettes and take out."

"Hey, that not true." Fang gave Max a plate and sat down next to Iggy. He watched her put some on her plate and hum while she shook star shaped sprinkles onto them. He sensed Iggy moving his gaze to him so Fang turned his head away from Max's direction.

Fang didn't even realize they had finished, and his were left untouched.

"I'm going to go smoke. Then we can go to Vancouver." Fang left his plate and stepped out onto the patio. He leaned up against rail and smoked.

* * *

**Max Point of View**

Max spent the half an hour drive in between Iggy and Fang. And boy was it distracting. Fang's skin was warm against her arm and the window blew fresh summer air into the cab. Fang and Iggy joked and laughed most of the way there but it was too hard for Max to follow along. It wasn't a new feeling to be so unaware of things. At school everything was so confusing and she never really knew what was going on. Most people didn't make an effort to talk clearly and face her completely when they try to talk to her.

Max used the internet to mask how left out she felt. She buried herself in her phone and let them talk. Fang nudged her when they were pulling into a farmhouse driveway. The white house was bordered with a porch and dry fire wood sat inactively on the side of the house. Max instantly fell in love with the beautiful house and how secluded it was.

"Whose house is this?"

"An old friend of mine," Fang told her, unbuckling his safety belt. "He said we could use his cellar. My make up day isn't over."

"What make up day?" Iggy asked.

"I taught her how to make tracks," Fang replied simply.

"You taught her to make music…" Iggy narrowed his eyes at his friend. "And that's all you guys have been doing? Making music? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm not always an asshole Iggy."

"Oh, no," Iggy shook his head sighed sarcastically, "You are just one 364 days out of the year."

"Yeah, but I go hour by hour. I don't like to spend all my money at one time." Fang shrugged and pulled a speaker out of the bed of his truck. "Make yourself useful Iggy, and take this to the cellar around the house."

Iggy took it without complaining and disappeared behind the house. Fang paused his hauling of heavy machinery from the truck. Max turned away from his gaze that always made her feel vulnerable.

She felt his fingers wrap around hers and draw her attention. When she looked at him, he dropped his hand and looked directly at her. He slightly played with his lip ring like he always does when he wasn't sure of something. It could easily be mistaken for shifting his bottom lip, it was so subtle.

"I'm sorry about the ride over here. I know you felt uncomfortable. Hell," He scratched the back of his neck and looked down for a second. "It was uncomfortable for me too. I'm sorry that you weren't included."

"I've gotten used to it. It happens all the time at school."

It was true. Most of the time she felt so unaware of everything outside of herself that she learned to shut in on herself. Nearly no one made the effort to look right at her while they talked or to even talk clearly. It was hard for her to make out some accents and when people slur or don't annunciate.

She just thought that at least Iggy would have signed for her. It wasn't Fang that made her feel bad, it was Iggy because he should have known. It hurt her to know that this guy seemed to notice these things when her own cousin didn't.

"Oh, I meant to tell you, I brushed up on the alphabet. And I learned this," He took a step back and held up his hand like he was stopping her. "Hi, _my name is F-A-N-G."_

"That's not how you do it," She laughed and signed along with her words. "You say hi, then your name then 'my name'"

"I learned it off the internet okay? Is there a better way than spelling it out?"

"Yes, Iggy's sign means impulsive. It's a word that describes the person. You can only get one from a deaf person, did you know that?" Max smirked and took a speaker from him.

"What? I can't make my own?"

"Nope." She started to drag the speaker around the house. Iggy met her halfway there and helped her take it down the stairs.

"_It goes down there in the farthest room. I'll be back to set that one up also." _

"_Iggy?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Whose house is this? We aren't breaking in right?"_

"_We aren't breaking in. It really is a friend of his. Fang is anything if not viciously honest. I am a bit surprised they are still friends."_ Iggy shrugged and bit his lip. "_He's not necessarily the kind of guy anyone should… I guess I always feel bad for the people he hurts."_

"_What do you mean?" _Max couldn't see how he could be how Iggy just described him. Nothing fit with what she had seen.

"_With Fang, no one is permanent. I think if we hadn't have been close friends through school, our friendship would be over. Especially through the past few years."_

She smirked and patted his cheek. "_Help me get this monster back there. It's too heavy."_

Iggy took the speaker from her and led her to the back. Her smile quickly faded once he couldn't see her.

They had everything set up quickly after Fang and Iggy brought the table down. With everything set up and ready Iggy started to leave.

"_I'm going to step out. Unlike you two, I'm not immune to extremely loud sound."_ Then Iggy just turned away and shut the cellar door behind him. Max felt more comfortable with him gone. It felt like all the tension just left the room and she could really enjoy thing.

"What did he say?"

"He's going outside for this part."

"It's not going to be that bad, I put everything together and it sounds fine."

"Fang," she scoffed and crossed her arms. "Is that you telling me that you fixed it? Be honest because I'm sure it sounded bad."

"It honestly wasn't THAT bad, I just put some mixes on it and stuff so we wouldn't have to here."

"Whatever Fang. Shouldn't you be doing something?"

He gave her a smirk and turned to his work. She watched every move he made, every key he touched with his long, sure fingers from the chair beside him. Max memorized everything down to its mechanics. The recording, the editing, the wiring of the speakers and the setup of the files were all remembered.

Once he was done, Fang leaned back in the other chair and grinned at her. He asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yep," but she wasn't sure if she was. Maybe it was more the wait and actual thrill of listening. She feared the ending. Once it was over, she may never see Fang again and she would never experience this again. Max turned away as to hide her uncertainty.

Instantly she felt the dull thrum of the base humming in her stomach and pressing on her chest. It took another rhythm and made her break out in goose bumps. Ghosts of words licked her ear canal and neck. She felt a wave of sadness come over her. She was glad she wasn't facing Fang, she didn't want him to see her tear up.

It didn't seem fair that because of something as small as a screw, she had been robbed of a life of normalcy.

Two soft fingers ran down her palm. She quickly made sure her eyes were dry before providing him a smile.

It was lost on him though. He could see right through it. But she could tell that he didn't really know what to do to get her to feel better. Fang's face tried to read off caring but there was some fear there, she could even see it in the way he chewed slightly on his ring. She really did chuckle to herself because of his awkwardness.

"Do you know how to dance?" he made gesture from ballroom dancing. She shook her head. "Neither do I. Want to try anyway?"

She pointed to the ground as if saying 'now?' He nodded with a slight smile. She shrugged and took his outstretched hand.

They stayed at a good distance as not to stumble and step on each other's feet. But Fang was really clumsy and figured out how to anyway. She didn't mind though because she stepped on his twice as well. They got to the point that they couldn't stop laughing at how sloppy they were. He was almost too tall to spin, but they made it work with her standing on her tippy toes.

She started to feel the music die down to a low thrum. She didn't want it to end.

"Well, that was an interesting choice of music to dance to," he murmured. His cheeks were red at the top and his eyes were lit with excitement. The music seemed to affect him the same as her. They shared this.

* * *

**Fang Point of View**

Fang felt like he was flying. He had enough adrenaline pumping through him that he could run a mile. He was a ball of energy, pressed and condensed, needing to be released.

He had enjoyed dancing with Max, even though he looked like a dork doing it. In his opinion, she could do it for a living if she wanted to. She was unbelievably graceful and beautiful. Even when she messed up. He liked how she ducked her head down to watch their feet when he started to mess up steps, how her body stretched to allow room for him to spin like women usually do.

"We should probably go find Iggy."

"Yes," he nodded, needing a distraction from how badly he wanted to kiss her.

The music was over and he was still holding her. He cleared his throat and let go of her. Taking a few steps back, he forced his mind off of her lips.

Fang was scared, scared about his feelings for her. Usually when faced with fright, he would accidently say something he didn't mean. He would push people away. Fang made a point to keep his mouth shut until they had Iggy down there to help lug everything back up to the truck.

"Did she have fun?" Iggy nudged him. "She seems happy."

"I think so. If she didn't, then she's a hell of an actress."

"You have no idea," he scoffed and strapped down the tarp over the back of the truck. Clouds were starting to form in the sky and there was a slight chance of sprinkle on the way back. He signed to Max and she hopped in the truck. "Let's go."

Fang slid in next to Max and tried to seem natural. Her skin warmed his like it had earlier and he wanted to be embraced by those arms. He put the truck in first and started down the gravel drive.

Almost on the road, Max leaned her head back and stared out the back window. Fang had to keep his eyes forward and not on her neck. She chuckled and brought her head back up.

Along the side of the road, a red truck with tinted windows and flood lights was parked. There were no other houses around but even if they were, he would know that it didn't belong to them. He recognized this truck anywhere. The knowledge of who it was made his stomach drop.

**Coolieo, a somewhat decent sized chapter. Make sure you review please! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Please remember to review after! (;**

Fang managed to keep control of his anger on the drive back to Fairview. Just because he didn't show how pissed he was, didn't mean that it wasn't boiling under his skin. The car ride was silent besides the faint humming coming from Max over the sound of the wind blowing in the window.

When he parked in his assigned parking spot, they piled out. Iggy groaned and stretched out his long body. Max rolled her shoulders. The color of her hair in the sun momentarily distracted him.

"Any plans after work?" Iggy leaned against the truck and crossed his arms.

"Not much… have a family dinner to go to."

"You guys still do those?"

"Yeah, whenever my mom feels like we are becoming strangers, she organizes a big dinner. I like them though." Fang caught the way that Max paid so much attention to his mouth. It drove him crazy in an incredible way. "What are you guys going to do?"

"Well, Max definitely owes Lissa and me. We told my mom that you went with Lissa to Anne's." Iggy incorporated it into sign for her. She rolled her eyes and looked like she wanted to say something but held her tongue. "I'm going to go get my car. I'm parked in front of a dumpster."

"They usually only tow on the weekdays. But some people get mad because there's nearly no parking space in this place. You'd better hurry."

With that, Iggy turned on his heels and headed off. Max checked her pockets and retrieved her keys. They jingled softly around her fingers. He motioned for her to follow him to the other side of the building where her truck was parked. He heard her footsteps follow behind his heels. Once at the truck, she turned to him.

"Thank you Fang, for everything," She murmured up at him. Max cleared her throat. "I had a lot of fun. I haven't had that much in a long time."

"It was my pleasure."

"I guess I'll see you around." She turned and unlocked the door. He held the door open for her.

"Yes, you will. You still owe me some lessons you know?" The blank look on her face made him clarify, "You said you'd try to teach me some sign language."

"I did, didn't I." Her face brightened and she climbed up in the seat. "I'll see you really soon then."

"Bye Max."

"Bye Fang." He closed the door for her and stepped back so she wouldn't roll over his feet.

Once she was gone, he unloaded the truck and locked up the garage. It had been a few minutes so it was safe to get on his bike.

Fang went to work like a loyal employee. They only needed him for two hours to help with some shipping problems. He enjoyed doing programming but today he was out of it. He kept going over what he saw meant. He couldn't get himself in mixed up with trouble. Fang had been off probation for months and he wasn't willing to mess it up.

Once he punched out from a shorter day than usual, he was eager to get on his bike and haul ass back to Gazzy's house. He dialed his mom. His parents were the only people he knew that still had a landline. He told her that he would be a little late, but should be there in time for dinner. By the time he got there, the sun would still be up for hours but the inside of the house was lit up. Fang didn't see the SUV or any other cars around. He parked his bike and bounded up the porch stairs.

Gazzy opened the door a few moments after he knocked loudly.

"Hey, what's-" Fang pushed past him and kicked the door shut. Gazzy, being too startled to do anything, backed up against the wall.

"What game are you playing?" He towered over the shorter man and hissed the words.

"What are you talking about."

"File! I'm fucking talking about File's car outside your house today!"

"Detective File?"

"Who else do you think I'm talking about?" He twisted Gazzy's shirt into his fist. "Now, answer my question Gazzy, or God help me. Don't even try to lie to me."

"I don't know why he was here. I don't know, I don't kn-" Fang didn't even realize he punched Gazzy until after the math. He dropped Gazzy's shirt and backed up with his hands in his hair. His knuckles ached and his mind screamed at him.

"I'm sorry, but don't lie to me. What the hell are you doing to get the attention of that bastard?"

Gazzy didn't respond at first. Then he sighed and scratched his facial scruff.

"Come on, I have some coffee brewing. I'll explain to you," he said quietly. They sat down but Fang didn't want any coffee. He just wanted Gazzy to talk. "It's hard, having done time. I lost my job Fang."

"When?"

"A month ago. It doesn't look good to employ someone with a record."

"I know."

"No, you don't. Not really." Gazzy couldn't meet eyes with Fang and just shook his head. "Your daddy hooked you up. I… I have to fight to get a job. But we are just a step up the ladder from felons."

Fang wanted to argue but put that aside, "Why did they fire you?

"I had to take Kaitlin to school, and I was late for work for the first time. He didn't even give me a warning. He warned me that he would get rid of me at the first time I screwed up. Fucking prick."

Fang didn't say anything, hoping he would continue.

"So one day, I ran into Randy Chavez-" Fang pushed out his chair and started pacing the room. Randy Chavez, notorious drug dealer and crime boss. Fang knew where this was going. "I needed the help Fang, he offered me a job. I'm not going to test or buy any of the product, I'm not going to relapse. I just need a job. I have my little sister to worry about! It's just for one or two jobs, until I can find a real one."

"File saw me. He knows you're in operation with Chavez. He probably thinks I am too." Fang stopped pacing and stared his friend down. "I can't blamed for something I didn't do. File is going to investigate all of us. He's been trying to take down Chavez for years."

"I understand."

"I can't be around you. I'm sorry man. Call me when you get yourself out of this mess."

"I understand," this time he looked up at Fang. "I'm sorry Fang."

Pepper Brooks opened the door and the first thing that flew out of her mouth was, "Thank you God, he didn't bring that death machine."

"'he' is standing right here. And 'he' dropped it off at the apartment." He leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hi mom."

"Hi honey." She framed his face with her hands and looked into his eyes with an adoring smile. "Come on in, everyone's waiting."

Sure enough, everyone was inside, his younger siblings setting the table and Cameron in the kitchen, drinking some wine with their father. As soon as he stepped foot into the dinning room, he was bombarded by Poppy, his youngest sister.

"Nick!"

"Poppy seed!" He swung her up in his arms. He grunted under her weight. "You're getting too big for me to pick up."

This made her pout slightly. He flipped her so she landed on her feet. She fixed her long dark hair and ran into kitchen, pulling him behind her. His father looked up from his conversation with Cameron.

"Now that Fang is here, let's get this show on the road. I'm starved." Cameron pulled another glass out and filled the bottom with wine. She pressed it into Fang's hands and winked at him. As soon as she let go, his mother took the glass from and shook her head at him. She tipped it to her lips.

"Come on, food's ready."

They all sat around the table. The eight chairs lined evenly along the rectangular table. His mother and father took the head and foot of the table while Charlie, Cameron, and Poppy took one side and Fang, Landon, and Roman took the other side. These were always their designated seats, no one broke tradition in the Brooks home.

Grace was said, food was passed and friendly conversation started. Landon kept kicking Charlie under the table and Cameron kept conversation with Poppy. Fang felt his parent's attention lock on him.

When the conversation started to dry up and the kids started arguing, Cameron turned her awareness to Fang. Her colored lips pulled up on the side.

"So, Nicholas, how did you like your flowers? Did they liven up the place?"

"You bought flowers?" His mother seemed perplexed.

"Are you turning into a fruit loop or something?" His father demands with a thundering laugh.

"No, Dad!" Fang covered his face with his hand. "They weren't for my apartment. They were for a friend."

"Ooooo! A friend," his mother clapped her hands together happily.

This is why you don't like to come to these things, he reminded himself.

"Does this friend have a name?"

"Yes Fang," Cameron dabbed her mouth and leaned back in her chair. She was enjoying this, maybe not because of his humiliation, but something else almost sinister. She was the one person who could dive right under his skin and sense what he was thinking. "What is her name?"

"Nicholas has a friend that's a woman? That's unheard of." His father went back to chuckling at his food.

Fang bit his tongue. He hated how little his family must have thought of him. Everything about him tensed and he started to doubt he was good enough for Max. Is it just his family that thinks he is this useless? His eyes stared holes into the tablecloth.

12 year old Landon nudged him under the table with his foot. Fang swerved his eyes to his little brother. Landon stared concerned at him. He realized everyone at the table was looking at him.

"Her name is Max. She's Iggy's cousin."

"You're dating his cousin! That's low…" Cameron took a sip of her wine.

"We aren't dating. She's just a friend. I taught her how to make tracks. It's completely a platonic relationship."

"What does platonic mean?" Roman speaks up for the first time that evening. He reminds Fang too much of himself, with the dark hair, stoic attitude and facial structure. If Fang were about fifteen years younger they could be twins. The only real difference was that Roman has dark blue eyes.

"Nothing," Chimes in four different voices.

"Does she go to school for music or something?" Pepper decided to distract her young son's attention.

"No," he finished off his potatoes. He needed a change of topic. "How's Matt?"

"He's good. He's been working a lot lately. His boss is out a lot now that she had her baby."

The conversation drifted away from him for the rest of dinner. He liked it that way. He didn't want people asking him questions about himself, or about Max.

After they had the table clear and the dishes were loaded, Landon and Charlie cornered him. Every few weeks, he would pick up two of them and have them over for the weekend. It was usually Landon and Charlie together, since they have been joined at the hip since birth. But Poppy has started to come over more and more since she's gotten a little older. At eight she didn't want to leave their mom even for overnight.

Poppy pulled on his shirt and scrunched her brows, "They went last time! It's my turn."

"No, you and Charlie went last time!"

"Shesh, give me a little room to breathe you guys." He turned to the twins and shook his head, "We'll work it out."

"They never fight over me," Cam says from the sidelines. "I just get the left over one."

"That's because they favor me. You're just a stick in the mud." Fang stuck his tongue out at her.

Fang and Cameron started with a tongue battle as if they were Roman's age.

"Nick?" A small voice from the side pulls his attention from Cam. Roman's standing there with a small Spider-Man bag. Fang reaches down and pulls the six year old into his arms.

"Sup bug?"

Roman's eyes flick over to the other kids briefly before coming back to him.

"Can I spend the night?" he opened up his bag and showed his overnight stuff. It was folded neatly and his toothbrush was set on top of his clothes. Fang noticed the movie tucked to the side.

"Of course you can bug." He hoisted Roman higher on his side. "Let's go run it by the mugly other first though."

Roman laughed at that and Cam rolled her eyes. Fang liked it when Roman laughed, even though he was the youngest, he worried like an adult.

"It's you and Poppy tonight. I've got some chocolate. Shh, don't tell mom."

The rest of the evening passed by eventually. Roman had been abnormally happy and rubbed it in the others' faces that he was going. Poppy had her bag ready to go by the time he was saying his goodbyes at eight.

"I can tell you're feeling better than last time I saw you honey," his mother hugged him. "Are still taking your medication?"

"Yes mom," he lied.

"I told you they would end up helping. These kind of things you have to give time."

He couldn't bear to tell her that he was off his meds, which he had been off of for months. He couldn't utter the thoughts that sometimes crossed his mind when he was alone. These feelings plagued him but he couldn't worry his family with them.

"I know ma. See you tomorrow."

Fang held the door for Poppy and Roman, who were fighting over window seat. They buckled up in the truck and pulled out of the driveway.

Once home they piled into Fang's queen sized bed and watched Star Trek while eating popcorn and left over chocolate from last weekend. They both were asleep within thirty minutes.

Fang laid there with his siblings in the dark, unable to fall asleep. His thoughts drifted around aimlessly, trying to find something that helped with the dull pain in his chest. Work didn't help; family didn't help either, and surprisingly, neither did thinking about music. One blonde haired girl's smile helped him forget the pain and close his eyes.

**I know it's been a long time since I've updated, I'm sorry. A lot of strange things have been happening... so... yeah... ( :**

**Question of the Chapter!**

**Why is it that whenever get your clothes out of the dryer, your underwear inside out EVERY SINGLE TIME? **

**Okay, okay, seriously here's the question,**

**What part about society irritates you the most? **


End file.
